Mind Games
by Parantheia
Summary: Eliza Greene, a simple photographer who is offered a job to photograph a Reign's wedding. What should be simple photo-taking turns into something much more. Will Roman remain in control or will Eliza back away from the mind games?
1. Chapter 1

_"Tell me again…" the husky Samoan man whispered in her ear causing small Goosebumps to prickle against her naked skin "If you are a good girl and you tell me what I want to hear everything will work in your favour." That's when she felt the sharp sting of something slap against her bare bottom. Unable to control the soft hiss and a moan that managed to escape, "I'm yours, only yours, forever until the day we part, Sir." she whimpered sinfully causing him to growl by her words._

_"Good girl…" he whispered in his low sultry tone "You know what I do to good girls?"_

_Trembling she knew exactly what he would do, instead of giving the answer she glanced over her shoulder attempting to give her most innocent of facial expression "What would that be, sir?" His grey eyes seemed to brighten by the way she bit her lower lip as she anticipated his answer. Licking his lips once his rough hand rested against her ample bottom did he give his signature smirk followed "I think you know exactly what that would be…" he stopped almost in a frozen like state before he smiled bright "Discounts on furniture on Harpy and Sons, limited time only…"_

Tilting her head in confusion as he spoke those random words, she was furious "What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to crop my…" and that's when she woke up to the violent shake of her roommate, the dream began to darken, and soon Mariana loomed above her with a sinister smile plastered onto her lips. "So, someone was supposed to crop you, huh?" Mariana began to laugh as she sat down beside her "My oh my Eliza, who knew someone as vanilla as yourself would have dreams like that…is there something you're not telling me?"

Eliza was notorious for being vocal in her sleep, it was a curse, she'd much rather sleep walk then reveal her dark dirty desires to the world. Groaning she covered herself with the pillow "I swear to god you just sit at the end of my bed and wait until I start talking to have something to black mail me with." She was half joking, a part of her was sure Mariana would walk by her room just to see if she were talking. Some would find it creepy as all hell, and sure when they had first moved into together it was, but that was four years ago to the day and bit by bit she just accepted her best friends ways.

"How am I going to get to know the real Eliza when the one I have grown to love does nothing exciting or dangerous" she paused as she stifled a laugh "Hell I don't think I've ever heard you swear…Actually I shouldn't say that, you do…Oh darn, Gosh, frick." She began to mimic Eliza in her best voice that apparently described her.

Removing the pillow she glared at Mariana who already had her make up done, her dirty blonde hair set into a high pony tail, and her outfit matching flawlessly "I would say go get changed and stop making fun of me but it looks like you beat me to the punch." She said sarcastically before sitting up.

"Awe, Liz I was only kidding." Patting her friend's blanketed leg Mariana stood up to allow her friend to get out of the bed "Now get ready we have brunch with the girls in forty five minutes and then you little miss have a meeting with your client about their photo-shoot at two."

Letting out yet another groan Eliza had forgotten that she had to work on a Saturday for the Reign's wedding. Climbing out of bed she sluggishly walked towards the closet and quickly picked out a black pencil skirt, and a navy blouse that complimented her tanned skin and chocolate brown hair. If she had her way sweats, and her old college boyfriends sweater would be ideal, but that was not a way to win your client. Quickly as possible she jumped into the shower to shampoo her hair, and lather herself with lavender scented body wash. With her already sluggish ways she wanted to stay a little bit longer in the shower but she knew Mariana would soon be at the door to tell her twenty minutes had gone by. Turning the water off she quickly wrapped the towel around her chest and began to apply her make-up and blow dry her hair so that it sat on top of her shoulders as it curled ever so slightly. It had only been twenty minutes that she had taken to get ready, and as she reached the final step revealed Mariana with her bag already sitting against her shoulder "You look great, Liza. Now let's go!" she ended tapping her foot impatiently.

"Thanks, Mar…" she knew she hated that little nickname but it was a way to show that she wasn't in the mood. Looking in the closet she found her black pumps and grabbed her bag "Let's go." She said stepping into the outdoors feeling the sun instantly hitting her already tanned skin.

Brunch was as usual, the girls would talk about everything and normally Eliza would be right into what they were talking but today seemed off, even as she drank her mimosa.

"So, come on tell me about that wedding you're taking photos for? Is it true that they're loaded?" Cassidy asked before taking a sip of her non-fat vanilla latte that she couldn't help but tell everyone to take a sip of it because it was "sooo good."

Placing the cup onto the table there wasn't much to tell, she had only met the Reign's family once and that was for a quick meeting about what they had in mind and that was about it, shrugging Eliza ran her finger against the rim of her glass "I'm not really sure, Cass. I mean maybe? But honestly I only met the parents once for maybe twenty minutes and that was it." She could see the disappointment in her friends face, but she honestly didn't know.

"Well, whatever they are lucky to have someone like you taking pictures for the wedding." Sarah cut in with a smile "Plus you never know maybe you'll find love while you're taking pictures of the married couple." Always the optimist of the group, Eliza thought to herself.

"Totally, I mean you're hot. How could you not have someone trying to snatch you up?" Tara piped in before taking a sip of her Caesar.

Shaking her head Eliza began to laugh "When did this become all about me? I will find someone when I find someone…okay guys?"

The girls began to follow the laughter causing the conversation to sway towards the hot waiter that was serving them. After an hour of mindless chatter, Eliza was feeling better than she had in the morning. Giving the final farewells to her friends and the promises of getting together during the week Eliza was off towards the Reign's home to discuss about the upcoming wedding.

Driving her much older Honda Accord she sped down the street in hopes to not be late for their meeting. After passing down the final street she looked at the email that had the address written, "Where the heck is it?" she said to herself as she glanced from side to side to see the gated houses, maybe they were wealthy. It wasn't until she looked back down at the email had she almost passed the house, stomping on the breaks and backing up she noticed the large daunting gate complete with intercom system. Taking a deep breath she aligned her car so that she could easily press the button and waited until she heard the familiar voice "Hello?"

Taking a deep breath Eliza bent towards the intercom system "Hello, Mr. Reign's, its Eliza Greene I'm here to discuss about the upcoming wedding of your daughter."

A moment went by until she heard the static of the intercom system "Of course, Ms. Greene I'll buzz you in."

"Thank you." She said without thinking that maybe he stopped listening. The gate began to open enough so that she could drive down the driveway to reveal the beautiful white house complete with a wraparound deck and beautiful flowers aligned on the side. "Holy moly…" she mused.

Parking seemed to be a breeze, and soon she was greeted by a handsome brown haired male as she walked towards the front door "Ms. Greene. I'm so glad you could make it I'm Travis, the groom." He smiled brightly revealing his perfectly white teeth.

Trying to match his smile she extended her hand for him to shake it "It's a pleasure to meet you, Travis."

"Come on inside everyone is waiting for you." He said dropping the handshake and began to walk towards the house.

As they entered inside the house Eliza was taken back, it was even more beautiful than the outside; what stood out almost instantly was how beautifully decorated foyer was complete with sitting room to the left, and what appeared to be a music room on the right. Unsure if she should remove her footwear she watched as Travis continued ahead down the hall "Everyone is in the kitchen." He said glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was still following behind.

That's when she had first seen him, the tanned skinned male, wearing only basketball shorts and no shirt that displayed the beautifully done tribal tattoo that sleeved his arm and a bit of his chest walk down the stairs. He seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place a finger on how she knew him. Taking notice of her stares he looked at her revealing a bright smile. What was with all these people have impeccable white teeth.

As if Travis had known he spun around causing Eliza to almost walk right into him "That's Roman. Hey Roman" he yelled trying to catch his attention which seemed to work as he turned around "This is the photographer your Mom and Dad were talking about." He ended pointing towards Eliza.

Sighing he pulled out an ear bud and walked towards her, he was much taller then she had anticipated. It was if he towered over her 5'5 height, he must have been well over 6'3" "Hi…" his voice was low yet oozed sex appeal.

Suddenly feeling as though she lost her the way to form words, Travis had happily replied for her "This is Eliza. She'll be working with us until the wedding day so get used to her around." He smiled before turning back towards the kitchen.

Roman merely rolled his eyes, he hated the guy and why his sister wanted to marry the douchebag was beyond him. "Gotcha, Travis…" looking down at the brown haired, green eyed female he sighed, what did she want him to say? "Are you just going to stand there looking like a lost puppy?" he growled, putting his ear bud back into his ear he spun around leaving Eliza alone and confused, was she really just snuffed by a man she didn't know? Who on earth did he think he was to talk to her the way that he did, in such a childish manor?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**S****hould I continue? Did it suck? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"What a prick…" she said to herself before walking down the hall until she reached the kitchen, sitting around the large table was an older couple who looked more like they were in their forties then apparent fifties. Travis had taken a seat next to a beautiful dark skinned beauty that had the most vibrant brown eyes she had ever seen. It was like looking into a magazine. Travis smiled lovingly towards the exotic female before turning his attention towards Eliza, "This is my lovely Fiancée Lynn, Lynn this is Eliza our photographer." Turning his attention towards the other couple he extended his hand "And you've already met Sika, and Patricia."

Eliza smiled and nodded "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lynn, and it's always nice to see you again Sika and Patricia." She tried to remain professional even though she was still reeling from her previous encounter.

Patricia smiled as she pointed towards the vacant chair "We're glad you could make it. Please, come sit, we have much to discuss."

Shaking the thought her smile remained as she sat down at the table, bending down she rummaged through her purse to grab her notebook and a pen to take any notes they may have "So, your wedding is…" she began to say as she filled through the pages until she reached the page marked Reign's/Torres Wedding "August 4. That's only 3 months away, lots of time for planning as to where you want your photo's to be taken." Soon forgetting all about Roman she looked towards Lynn and Travis.

Lynn smiled happily as she began to name places of where she would like the photo's to be taken, some at the house while other photos would be taken by the river valley. Everyone seemed to have an idea as to where they would like the photos to be, and as she listened to every spot she would give her opinion on the area and that she would go to the site to make sure everything would be picture ready. There was a reason so many people had hired her and that was for her dedication, every job she had taken as if it were her baby.

Placing the pen onto her book that now had pages upon pages of locations Eliza smiled "Well, I can look into these and let you all know what the condition is. I would also recommend we do photo's at sunset, will that be an issue for either of you?"

Both Travis and Lynn shook their head, "the wedding it planned for the late afternoon, which means the dinner will be later." Lynn casually mentioned as if lost in thought.

"Wonderful." Smiling Eliza began to push her chair out "I think that's all I need for you all, the next step for me will be scouting the area." Standing up she looked towards the group who sat with pleased looks in their face.

Lynn was the first to speak "Thank you Ms. Greene. I don't have any doubt about the areas." Travis nodded as he agreed with his Fiancée

"I think we made the right choice." Patricia said as she remained seated.

Feeling her cheeks flush, compliments never were really Eliza's thing but she was happy to receive them when it came to her job "Thank you. I will call you next week when I have secured the locations; I would like for one of you to accompany me as this will be your photos and not mine. I hope that's not a problem."

This time Travis was the one that piped in "Of course, we will have someone available to escort you to the areas."

Nodding, Eliza smiled and turned around about to walk out of the kitchen. That was until she heard Travis's chair squeak and soon he was beside her "Thank you again for helping us."

"I'm just doing my job." She laughed softly as she walked towards the front door. As they reached the door Travis was quick to open it for her, "Have a wonderful Day Travis." Eliza said giving a small wave goodbye as she walked out of the house towards her car.

Fishing her keys out of the purse she heard the soft padded footsteps as if someone were running towards her. Looking up she noticed the male known as Roman running up to her. Standing wide eyed she wasn't sure if he was going to tackle her, or what, but the look in his eyes that pierced into her was telling her something she just couldn't wrap her mind around.

Standing mere feet away, Roman inhaled deeply "You haven't left yet? How hard is it to figure out where you want to take pictures?"

Was he really doing this again, she thought to herself. She hadn't spoken a word to him yet his attitude seemed to be sour just as it had before. Taking a deep breath Eliza placed her hand onto her hip as she looked at his glistening form "There is more to being a photographer than just pointing a camera and taking a photo."

A smirk appeared on his face as she spoke back to him, was this what he wanted? Pulling out both ear buds and stuffing them into his pocket he scoffed "You say this, but there are plenty of people online who would consider themselves 'photographers'" he said air quoting the word "And you, I bet you're just one of the same. So don't tell me there is more to it when I bet you are just as useless as the rest."

Shaking her head she was flabbergasted, was he really giving her a hard time even when he knew nothing about her or her job. "Listen, you can knock down what I do and make assumptions that I don't know what I'm doing, but remember this… I'm the one getting paid for what I do, and I love my job. Unlike you who obviously still lives with his parents and I'm sure your job is just so much better than mine." Stopping abruptly she went from professional to unprofessional in a matter of seconds.

Crossing his arms over his chest he began to laugh, "Look at you, you're shaking in your shoes. Listen pretty girl you can say those words, but I know I've won this little battle."

Rolling her eyes without saying a word she stormed passed him towards her car and in one swift motion she unlocked it and sat down, meanwhile Roman continued to laugh as he walked towards the house.

"Maybe if I just tap him..." she shook her head of the thought "what am I thinking…" starting the car she drove off leaving the Reign's residence.

* * *

After a lengthy talking with Marina about how her meeting went with the Reign's Eliza had purposely forgot to mention Roman and explained that she would be scouting locations. At first Mariana had offered but soon changed her mind when the words, one of the family members would be coming.

"Honestly Liza, I think it will be a breeze. You always pick the best places right from the get go so what could go wrong?" Mariana said taking a sip of her tea.

Shrugging Eliza had finished the last coat of nail polish on her toes "I just want it to be perfect you know, and the locations they gave are all great in their own way. It's silly but I wanted them to at least give me some crappy areas so I could wow them…"

Laughing Mariana placed her cup down next to Eliza's drying foot "Hunny, seriously you will pick the best even if they're all great. I know you well enough to know that there has to be an awful area on that list of yours."

"I guess…It's just, I'm just over thinking everything. It will be great." Blowing out a breath she pressed her back against the couch as she watched the movie that played.

* * *

The week had finally come; Eliza was on her way to the first location where she would meet Travis to go over where they would go over the details of the photos. The sun was bright, and the clouds only took up a portion of the sky. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and with it being warm enough Eliza had decided on a navy blue striped maxi dress, beige pumps and a denim jacket to make it appear more casual.

As she parked her car, got out and began to walk towards the garden where flowers were just blooming, the fountains were turned on giving it the surreal feeling that's when she had spotted him.

"You have got to be kidding me…" pinching the bridge of her nose, and sighing she could hear the faint laughter of one Roman Reign's.

"Well, well, well, look at this. It seems as though you can't get enough of this." He said almost a little too proud.

The day she had went from great to awful in a matter of seconds, all thanks to one pompous Roman Reign's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. With this being my first fanfiction i'm glad you guys enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please if i make a mistake let me know, i'd much rather correct it to make it look good then leave it thinking it is fine. So guest, thank you for letting me know get go was gecko -facepalm- can't believe I didn't see that. **

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3: Day 1...Let's go!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look at this. It seems as though you can't get enough of this." He said almost a little too proud.

The day she had went from great to awful in a matter of seconds, all thanks to one pompous Roman Reign's.

Rolling her eyes Eliza walked towards the well dressed and for that well groomed Roman. Seeing as the first time they had been introduced he had only worn shorts which left little to the imagination, but now as he stood with his half smile she couldn't help but give him a once over behind her shaded eyes. He wore a simple button up black dress shirt, with the button undone at the top revealing just the tip of his tattoo, khaki pants that fit snug against his muscular thighs, his hair was perfectly combed into a pony tail and his eyes were shaded by a pair of black sunglasses. The man reeked of sex appeal, but after the altercation the prior week Eliza couldn't help but feel disgusted as he eyed her up as she did him.

Not giving into whatever it was he was trying to do, she stood in front of him as she glanced from side to side in hopes Travis would appear "Good Afternoon Mr. Reign's" she began to say attempting to sound professional "I was told by Travis that I would meet him here, and I'm sorry if this seems rude but it would be ideal to have at least the bride or groom with me to be able to give their own opinions and not one of the family members." She tried to remain professional but that damn smirk reappeared, as though he knew something that she wasn't aware of.

"You see, Ms. Greene was it?" he began to say as he looked down at her, she really was quite short compared to his height "I'm sorry to disappoint but Travis and Lynn had asked me personally to oversee the location details and give them the information that they require. Once I have helped determine which location would be ideal for the happy couple" he cringed at the last part, in his eyes Lynn could do much better "they will then come for the final say." He watched amused by the range of emotions Eliza was going through, from what seemed fake happiness to not attempting to hold her anger he couldn't help but laugh, obviously this woman felt intimidated by him and boy would he use that against her.

Eliza could scream, hell, she wanted to throw a tantrum right on the spot. How the hell was she supposed to work with him? Attempting to calm herself she gave a curt nod of the head "If you don't mind, I would like to make a quick phone call to Lynn and Travis in regards to this issue." She paused to see him amused smile appear "Not that it has anything against you; I would just feel more comfortable hearing it from the clients themselves." Fishing through her bag she pulled out her phone and proceeded to make the phone call, meanwhile Roman stood one hand rest against his hip while the other rub against his chin as he continued to laugh.

Only two rings had gone through before she heard Lynn say "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms Reign's? This is Eliza Greene, the photographer…"

It was as if her mood changed considerably as Lynn spoke "Oh hello Eliza, what can I do for you?" she paused "Did Roman not show up?"

Glancing over her shoulder to see Roman standing with his back towards her she sighed "No, he's here. Listen I'm sorry to bother you but I was under the impression that Travis would be meeting me today, and not Roman."

"Oh I'm sorry about that!" she sounded almost pained, but soon recovered "Travis had meant to call you a few days ago. We had decided that in order for my brother to feel as though he is apart of the wedding planning we would have him on location duty. I hope that's not a problem?"

Pulling the phone away momentarily she sighed, it couldn't have been cake duty, or even the wedding planner, no it had to be her. The thought of what she did flew through her brain; karma really was a bitch at times. Pressing the phone back to her ear Eliza faked a smile as she said "no, that's not a problem at all. I had just wanted to make sure I knew the plan of attack. Thank you, Ms. Reign's I will let you go, have a wonderful day."

"You too, Eliza, take care." Lynn said before ending the call.

"Great…" she said breathlessly while placing her phone back into her bag Eliza spun around to see that Roman had focused his attention back to her "Don't seem so down on your luck…Maybe if you're a good girl we can go for ice cream." The smirk appeared once again.

Shaking her head, those words she heard them before "I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" she said wanting to hear him say it again for audio confirmation.

The smirk turned into a full smile as he stepped closer to bend down so that his lips were inches from her ear "I said…" he began to say in a husky whisper "If you're a good girl we can go for ice cream."

Her eyes widened as the thoughts came back in full force, her dream, the faceless Samoan that whispered the same words - but of course in a different text. She hadn't even met the man before last week yet the dream, she had dreamt of him or a version of who he was.

Standing up straight so that he shadowed over her he began to laugh "I was only joking around Ms. Greene. You really should get checked out; you seem to have this glazed over look on your face quite often." Idly he brushed passed her towards the giant fountain that had flowers wrapped around the back end like a C "What about this? It seems…nice" glancing over his shoulder Eliza stood with her hands clenched into fists, obviously he had touched some buttons or maybe she was crazy. Either way he shrugged it off as a woman being a woman and nothing more.

Meanwhile Eliza wanted to lecture him on talking to a female, and not making assumptions that something was wrong with her. 'Remain professional', she told herself. Plastering on a fake smile she walked towards Roman who stood looking over the fountain "It's nice, but where would the couple sit? There is no place to sit; the only thing that this fountain would be good for is stepping into and maybe taking water fight photo's." she said honestly.

"I'm sure I could get you real wet if we had a water fight." He said, at least so she thought.

Glancing over she frowned "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He had obviously moved onto the next destination, until she spoke in which he looked back over at her "I said that we wouldn't want my sister and her husband to get wet." Tilting his head by her sour tone he smiled amused "Are you okay? I mean, you look as if you want to hit me. I'm just agreeing with you."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Let's move onto the next area. Over there is a beautiful rose garden that I think the couple may enjoy." Running a hand through her hair so that the strands landed against her back maybe something was wrong with her; she had clearly heard him say something completely different. They both began to walk towards the gardened area before Roman cleared his throat "So, have you been doing this photographing thing for long?"

"I've been doing this for about 7 years now" she said almost automatically without much thought.

"Interesting, and do you stay within the wedding industry or do you branch out?" he asked as they walked under the giant arch and into the beautifully decorated area, filled with roses, daisies, and Tulips freshly planted.

Scouting the area Eliza had nodded as well "Usually, it's something I enjoy. There's just something about capturing the happiest moment of someone's life make it's all worth it."

Walking passed her Roman began the follow the make shift path before turning around "So you've never done, say boudoir photo's?"

Raising her eyebrow by his directed question, why would that matter if she had or not? "Well, I've never really thought about going in that direction. I'm sure it has its advantages, but I'm more about the love, then the say raw angst of that kind of photo-shoot" she tried to remain calm, and not sound awkward as she walked towards him.

She noticed that he had found a spot with roses perfectly aligned to bloom in a heart "That's a shame, I'm sure you would look sexy as hell…"he seemed to whisper the rest before Eliza caught on and boy did she ever as the glares resumed "Did you say something?" Now she knew that she wasn't hearing anything, and he was blatantly hitting on her, which was only thanks to her moving closer had she heard the words.

He continued to look forward at the heart shaped design "I was just saying how sexy it could be. I mean for both parties. I think if I were to get into photography and let's be honest I'm sure it's not that hard I'd go for that."

Again he belittled her profession, as he hit on her. Who did this guy think she was? Clenching her fist she could happily have switched the dream version of this guy into reality.

Looking over he began to laugh "Again with that glazed over look. I was again just joking with you…" he paused before continuing his laughter "You can take a joke, right?"

Every step she had taken into thinking that maybe this wouldn't be as frustrating he would pull out a snarky comment, or question her sanity. Faking a laugh she hit his arm playfully in hopes that would sway him away from his comments "Of course, now come on let's head to the next area."

After almost 2 hours of walking through the large garden and unfiltered pick-up lines from Roman did they reach the entrance of the garden "Well, I think that's everything here. Did you find an area you think they would like?" she asked walking ahead of him.

"Oh I see something that I like" he whispered the first part before running up to Eliza "I just don't think this is the location that Lynn or Travis are looking for." He said running a hand through his pony tailed hair.

Rolling her eyes, and swearing to herself of course, it wouldn't be that easy "Alright, well I'm free…" stopping she grabbed her phone to look through her schedule "On Saturday does that work with you?"

Nodding he rubbed the stubble along his chin as he thought "I don't think I have anything going on."

"Perfect." She simply said before turning her attention back to her bag as she pulled out her business card "Please feel free to call if you need to reschedule." Smiling she handed the card to Roman who looked surprised.

Taking the card and pocketing it, he quickly changed the surprised look to the smirk that always seemed to make an appearance "Now, say I have another question or should I say a proposal, will you be available?"

Tilting her head in confusion, what could he possibly propose? "Of course, I am available whenever you need me, but please bear in mind that I do have other clients so you may receive my voicemail."

The smirk remained as the thoughts roamed through his mind "Great." Looking at his watch "But it's already almost 4 I have to get going." Without so much as saying good bye, he brushed passed her towards the bmw that sat vacant.

Sighing she waved sarcastically before walking towards her own car, and getting in "Day 1...it wasn't so bad…" she said to herself as she started the ignition, causing her favourite song to blare through the stereo, almost immediately she began to sing along as she drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

The remained of her day had gone by in a blur, after her meeting with Roman, did she have another meeting with another bride and groom who were looking for beach photographs. That was simple enough as she wrapped it up within the hour and went on her way home.

Which now lead her sitting in the kitchen with Mariana as they discussed their work day, it always seemed as though Mariana had the most outrageous stories or office romance, and basic drama. It made Eliza grateful to be able to rely on photography instead of having to work in an office for the majority of her life.

Lifting the glass Mariana took a quick swig before she asked "So tell me, how was today? Did you find a location?"

Resting her elbow on the counter so that her palm held her face Eliza shook her head "No not yet" inhaling she was about to regret what she as going to say "It's all thanks to this unbelievable man who think he's some kind of gift to woman…First I thought I was supposed to meet with the groom, but it turns out that I have to work with this behemoth of a man."

Mariana's eyes lit up as she placed her glass onto the island "Is he at least hot? I mean…yeah, no is he hot?"

Feeling her cheeks flush Eliza shrugged "I guess he's okay…He just has this ego that you could spot from space. I mean the man hit on me mercifully today, even to the point of saying something about getting me wet…" the words had slipped her mind, but she remembered clear as day he had said it.

Tilting her head back in laughter Mariana couldn't control herself "Are you serious? That's what he said? Well if he's good looking you should at least tap that." It never took much for Mariana to enjoy the company of someone sharing her bed, not that Eliza would complain if she was as wild as Mariana she may just do the same.

"Mariana…" she began to say as she sat up straight "Trust me when I say this, I have no intentions on 'getting with him' he is a client and nothing more." Wanting to the end the conversation Eliza jumped from the barstool to the ground and began to walk towards her room "I'm going to bed, night."

Unable to hold it back Mariana continued to laugh "That's right you have your dreams to cover that miss 'tie me up big boy.'"

Shaking her head she really needed a lock for her door. Once entering the room she quickly disrobed and changed into her pajamas of a blue tank top, and white short shorts. Wanting nothing more than to sleep she pulled the blankets back and sat on top of the sheet before she heard the soft chime of her cell phone. Glancing over at the clock that shone 10:30pm "Who would be calling?" she sighed and stood up to grab her phone. The number that appeared was not keyed into her phone, so it must be a client wanting to reschedule. Clearing her throat she hit send and pressed the phone against her ear "Hello, Eliza Greene speaking."

The other end remained quiet until the familiar husky voice "Well hello Ms. Greene. This is Roman Reign's."

His voice alone caused goose bumps to form along her arms, "Of course, Mr. Reign's what can I do for you? Do you need to reschedule?" she asked trying to remain professional and not someone who was in the pajamas.

A low chuckle came through the phone and a ragged breath soon followed "I actually have something to ask you, say a proposal as it were."

Confusion set, what could he possibly have to ask, "Okay…" she said reluctantly "and what would that be?"

Taking a breath Roman remained quiet before his voice lowered slightly "I would like for you to go to dinner with me, I feel it would be easier to talk about it while we eat."

It wasn't so much as a question as it was a statement, a part wanted to say no, while the other inner wild child screamed for her to take the plunge, it was just a dinner. She began to pace the room until she heard her name being called from Roman "Sorry, I dropped my phone" she lied "Normally I do not go on dates with my clients."

A soft hmm came through the phone "Well, think of it as a business proposition. Would that be better?"

Thinking for a moment she weighed her options, stay home and be bored, or go out and enjoy the evening. The options seemed quite obvious, "What day were you thinking Mr. Reign's?"

He growled quietly as she called him by his surname "Let's say Thursday at 7:00pm at The Wild Flower Grill?"

She tried to remember if she had anything planned for that day, but it just came up blank. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror as she responded "I will see you Thursday at 7:00pm."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you." He said before ending the call.

Hitting the end, she placed her phone onto her night stand before collapsing onto the bed as she thought of what she had just agreed to.

"What are your real intentions, Roman?" she asked herself as she stared up at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come she was to meet Roman for a non-date. Standing in front of the closet trying to think of what to wear, she was regretting her decision again. It had seemed like the days after the phone call went by in a blur, at first she regretted saying yes to the non-date, so much that after the phone call she had sprung out of bed to tell Mariana just what had happened. Unlike her friend who seemed to be over the moon excited that Eliza would finally leave the house even if it were for an evening, Eliza however continued to make reasons as to why she couldn't go out, from not feeling well and swearing she was going get sick to how busy she was with all the clients. None of that worked for Mariana as she continued to tell Eliza "It's one date, if it doesn't work so be it and move on." And every time she had said that Eliza would nod and agree like the fool she was.

Sighing she went from one hanger to the next trying to think of the best thing to wear "I swear I have nothing…" she said from within the closet to Mariana who sat perched on her bed.

"Why don't you wear that maxi black dress with my dark denim jacket?" Mariana replied as she played an app on her phone.

Popping her head out Eliza showed off the black dress "Really? I haven't worn this thing in forever, and isn't it more for the beach?" she asked pointing out the deep v neck that would show off her cleavage.

Lifting her head Mariana smiled "Yeah that's the one. I wouldn't think it's only meant for the beach, plus you look really hot in it!" Standing up she left the room for only a moment before she returned with the denim jacket and a coral necklace that would hang low enough to make give the girls their much deserved attention.

Eliza hummed to herself as she looked over the dress "You really think it's okay to wear?" she asked concentrating a little too hard on how the dress would look and what kind of signal it may give.

Mariana rolled her eyes before stepping closer to hand the article of clothing and jewelry "Yes, now get dressed you have almost an hour before you need to meet him."

Taking the clothes Eliza watched as Mariana left the room so that she could get ready. Sighing again, it seemed like this was an ongoing thing for her as she had gotten undressed and dressed into the dress and denim jacket. Looking into the mirror she was actually surprised how well everything looked together and the necklace had given just an added color to keep it together "Not bad…" she idly commented as she patted down the fabric so that it lay smooth against her skin. Next was the makeup and hair, deciding to go a little more casual she had decided on light makeup, however giving more detail to her green eyes by applying a frosted color eyelid and cat eye marks from her eyeliner. Confident with how her make-up sat, she had thrown the chocolate tresses of hair up in a perfect bun and added a bow underneath to give it that extra little oomph.

"Perfect." She said turning away from the mirror to look at the time. A tick of panic hit her stomach, she had exactly a half hour to get to the restaurant "Shit!" she began to search for her purse and run down the stairs.

Mariana sat on the couch with a no- it-all smirk as she watched her friend panic "Honey, everything will be fine. You'll be fine. You're keys are on the hook, now go!"

"Thanks, I'll call you when it's done." Giving a quick wave she opened the door and ran to her vehicle as she sat in and drove down the street towards the restaurant.

Feeling as though she had not given herself enough time to leave, looking down at the clock on the dashboard it appeared as though there was still had twenty minutes before meeting Roman. Giving a sigh of thankfulness on Mariana's part, "She must have changed the time on my clock." She ended with a small laugh. Once finding a parking spot Eliza got out and began to walk towards the rather large restaurant accompanied by large bushes that hugged the side of the building, and pot lights that guided their way around as well. The sign itself wasn't as bright and flashy as the building itself, it merely had a picture of a flower and underneath that it said "The Wildflower"

Glancing around to see if Roman had been standing outside only the two waiters were standing outside with smiles on their faces as she walked up "Good evening, Miss. Dinner for one?" the tall brown haired gentleman said.

"No, I'm actually here meeting a…" what was she supposed to call him? "friend, under the name Reign's" she ended with a smile as the guy looked over the list.

"Reign's….Reign's….Here we are; yes it looks like he's already here. If you would please follow me." It seemed as though the waiters smile disappeared as he led her to the table where Roman was sitting. He was gorgeous, wearing a dark blue button up shirt, dark denim jeans and this time his hair sat loose against his shoulders causing his grey eyes to shine brighter.

"Here you are, if you need anything Samara will be your waitress." He said before Eliza could sit down and say thank you.

Roman merely nodded "Thank you." Looking back over at Eliza who now sat across from him with an uneasy look that spread across her face, he smiled "and thanks for meeting with me again. You look great."

Unsure as to whom this guy was, the Roman she had gotten to know was a jerk with some snappy comment, but instead tonight it seemed like he took on a different light, as if he was a nice guy. Wanting to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that wasn't there she smiled "Thanks, I almost thought I was going to be late." She gave a short laugh, before looking at him once again "So, what was it that you wanted to propose?" Wanting to get the real meaning as to why they were here she waited for him to respond.

"Let's eat something before we get into that." He said grabbing onto his menu to look over what they had.

"Okay…" she said in dismay. The menu had everything Eliza could want, instead of taking on the steak which she would have she had decided on the fish and salad. It was light enough to make it look like she didn't have a bottomless pit in her stomach but enough to know that she would be alright until later that evening when a bowl of ice cream or popcorn would settle the residual hunger. Eliza wasn't a heavy girl, nor was she skin and bone. To her she had the perfect amount of curve that gave enough to know that she worked out, but still enjoyed the better things in life.

As they remained quiet both unsure what to say to another the waitress had come and had took a liking instantly towards Roman, "Good evening, I'm Samara your waitress for the evening." The way she said 'your waitress' was more for directed for him, then Eliza herself what should have been a curt nod she wanted to hit the waitress. Just because she wasn't a guy didn't mean she deserved to be treated as so, and who the hell did she think she was for taking Roman's attention, Eliza stopped her thoughts. Why did it matter if the waitress blatantly flirted with him even though Eliza was right there, they were here for a proposal, and nothing more. No date just strictly business.

Roman as if taking notice of how Eliza reacted he smiled to shut her up "We'll get a bottle of wine, and I think we're both ready to order." Looking over at Eliza who stared back at him smiled and nodded "I'll just get the fish and salad, thank you." The waitress gave a sneer before looking back towards Roman who placed his order. Instead of watching her leave his gaze remained on her "You really do look great tonight."

"You do too…" she said before she could stop the words from coming out. The evening had actually lightened up a bit once the wine had appeared, they had both talked about what college they went to, what music and movies they liked which seemed to match up, both having the love of action and sometimes horror movies. It wasn't until she had asked what he did for a living had he caught her off guard.

"Well, have you ever heard of the WWE?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

Eliza thought back to when she was a child, her father would watch it every Sunday and she would always happen to be around when it played. The thought made her smile, it was the one time she felt close enough to her father "It used to be called the WWF, right?"

Nodding he was impressed that she at least knew what that was "Yeah, it was. Now it's called the WWE, legal matters. Anyway, I guess I'm what you would call a superstar. However still in developmental, so I'm not really there just yet." He ended taking another sip of his wine.

Unable to hold back her laughter as she took a sip here he was giving her a hard time for being a photographer and yet from what she could remember those wrestlers wore nothing more than speedo's as they grappled onto another sweaty man.

"What's funny?" he asked taking notice of her cupped laughter.

Lowering the glass her smile remained "I just find it funny, you gave me such a hard time taking photos yet there you will be hugging some naked dude."

He should have laughed, instead he clenched his fists "It's more than that, you have to be disciplined. Unlike being a photographer you just lift a camera and shoot a photo in hopes it works. What I do, any wrong move could land me in the hospital."

The words he spoke made her feel like a puppy that had the newspaper threatened to hit its nose, looking down she said loud enough for him to hear her "Sorry, I guess I really didn't think about it like that."

Sighing he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear; this wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was meant to be nice, light, and him not being himself "It's okay, if the time you remember it being the WWF I can see why you may get confused…" he wanted to change the topic and there was one question he wanted to know from the start "So, do you have a boyfriend or anything like that?"

As he asked that simple question just as she had taken a sip of her wine. Letting the liquid roll down her throat he really knew how to pick out a great wine. Feeling as though she had taken a little too long to enjoy the fruity taste she shook her head "No, not for some time. Works just kind of gotten in the way." It really hadn't, she just didn't want to admit that she wasn't looking for anyone "What about you? Do you have anyone special?" she asked thinking he would say that he did.

Mimicking her motion he shook his head "Nah, with everything going on I don't really have time for that."

'So then why am I here?' she thought to herself. Before she could say what she was thinking the waitress came back with their order, and left after making sure Roman was taken care of with his drink, and anything else she could think of. As they ate she didn't bring up the relationship question and nor did he. They more talked about everything else within that half hour of them eating she had learnt that he had always loved wrestling, and his dream was to become a wrestler since age 12, he had dabbled into football but found he just wasn't good at it, and that his favourite color is green. When it came to her turn she skimmed over the boring parts about photography because he already knew everything she had to say about that. So instead of boring him about that she stuck with family, school, and her own favorite color also being green, which caused a laugh from Roman as he said "So your last name is Greene and your favorite color is green…hilarious." The night actually had went really well, he would laugh as she would, both felt relaxed once the bill came and the waitress threw a glare towards Eliza. As she placed the bill down Eliza leaned forward to see what her half would be, when her fingers touched the paper Roman pulled it away "Don't worry about it." Without looking at the price he pulled out a card and gave it to the waiting waitress.

Watching as the waitress swayed her hips away in hopes that Roman would watch she looked back to see that he was looking at Eliza instead of the waitress, still stubborn she began to pull out her wallet from her purse "Let me at least leave the tip or something. I can't just let you pay."

"As I said don't worry about it." He lowered his voice in that husky tone that caused the goose bumps to form. Just as he was about to say something else he was interrupted by the waitress "Thank you so much Mr. Reign's" passing the card back to him along with a pen and the receipt she smiled.

Quickly taking the card with a small piece of paper hidden underneath causing a frown to from on his lips did he sign the receipt and hand it back to the waitress.

"Well, have a great night." The waitress said before giving a wink towards Roman and walking away. Oblivious to everything that was happening as Eliza sent a text to Mariana saying that the non-date went well and that she would be home shortly.

"Are you ready?" Roman's voice brought her back to attention.

Nodding she put her phone back into her purse and stood up "Of course." Standing up she followed behind Roman who seemed to own the area that was full of the females who sat with their companion. Once outside Eliza took a deep breath the sun was just setting which caused the sky to carry a pink hue, she always enjoyed being outside more than having to be cooped up in a barely lit area.

"So…" he began to say as they walked towards the parking lot "I had a lot of fun. Maybe you aren't some uneducated photographer."

The words should have hurt, but instead with her drinking almost half the bottle of wine she merely smiled and laughed "I was about to say the same. You aren't some behemoth Neanderthal. You're actually a really good guy who obviously knows what he wants."

Once they reached the car he looked down at her "It's true, I know what I want and I always plan on getting exactly just that…and that's where this date comes from."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date. More business because of your Proposal." She said blushing slightly. However she was the one that said that she couldn't date clients, there wasn't anything about not going out for supper with the person.

"About that…" he began to smile and lick his lips "It is between business and pleasure. As I said I don't date, I just don't have the time or patience for any of that."

Glancing up towards Roman as his licked his full lips, the only thing that came through her mind was what would it would be like to kiss him "So, where does that come into play with just a dinner get together?"

Without looking from side to side to see if anyone could hear what he was about to say, he just said "Well, I think you're quite attractive, and you have this innocence that drives me wild." He paused to move in front of her which caused her to look up at him "To get to the point Eliza. I don't want a relationship but that doesn't mean I don't want to have fun."

The words may have filtered incorrectly with Eliza because the only thing that she could say was "You've only met me twice, how could you possibly know I'm innocent?" it wasn't filled with anger, more confusion. He didn't want a girlfriend but he wanted a fling?

Bending down slightly he smiled "It's quite obvious you are. Now, think about it this way, I have a very dominant persona…I like to be in control in every aspect, while I like my companion to be more docile." Slowly he moved to her ear, and a in a husky whisper he continued "I know we could have a lot of fun together, if you'd let me."

With a blank expression she wasn't sure what to say was he really asking all of this? Was she supposed to say, yes? It wasn't until she felt Roman's teeth graze her ear did she groan slightly causing a growl of his own, "Think about it and then call me if you want it." Standing up he left her without saying goodbye, which didn't bother her as much as it should have.

She had some thinking to do, but first before any of that she needed a cold shower to get rid of all the nasty thoughts that went through her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day had led her from one couple to the other as she tried to push back the thoughts of what would happen in the evening. But unable to get the thoughts out did she think of what she should wear, or have her hair, should she wear make-up?

"Miss Greene?" a voice caught her off guard.

"Hmm?" she looked up to see the couple who both held a confused look "Sorry, yes I think this will be great. I can get a lot of good shots."

The couple smiled as they looked at her and then each other "Perfect, one thing done from our list." The female smiled as she kissed her partners lips.

Another thought formed, would they kiss? In the books she read they always kissed, it was kind of the thing. Would he be rough when he touched her, would he touch her? Shaking her head she smiled "Wonderful, but if you would both excuse me I have another meeting." She lied what she really wanted to do was go back to the house to have a shower, shave if needed and start to get ready for the night.

A she waved off the couple before entering the car did her phone chime, looking down she reached for the phone and found that someone had texted her. It simply wrote;

"See you at 7:30 – R"

Would that be the extent of their communication, no it wouldn't he couldn't be like that. Instead of writing back some long winded text about all of her thoughts she wrote;

"Awesome, See you then."

Once arriving to the house she had two hours to get ready and she would take advantage of all that time as she jumped into the shower, lathered herself up, shaved every area possible besides her eyebrows, and hair itself. Deciding on a long flowing navy skirt, white tank top and a black cardigan with a large gold patterned belt wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, you look great!" Mariana said causing Eliza to jump.

"How long have you been standing there?!" she asked spinning around to see Mariana resting against the door frame.

Shrugging she walked into the room without being asked and sat up top of the bed "Just a minute or so. You really do look awesome. I still can't believe he wanted to get together tonight. He really is on a mission with you." She laughed but stopped as she saw her friend's terrified expression "Oh honey, it's going to be okay. Just remember if he tries anything tonight you can just tell him no"

Nodding she was right, if he did something she could say no and he would have to respect that. Looking over at her Mariana caused a smile "You're right. I shouldn't freak out so much."

Standing up from the bed Mariana smiled and nodded "Exactly, but now if you excuse me. Unlike you, I have a date with Andrew. I'm on the chapter where he expresses his love for that wench Carla." She laughed "Night girly." She walked out of the room with her blonde hair bouncing along the way.

As if on cue her phone began to ring, picking it up she pressed it against her ear as she happily said "Hello?"

"Well Hello, I'm downstairs when you are ready." Roman's low voice rumbled through the phone.

The smile still remained on her lips, "I'll be down in a second. Bye." Hanging up the phone she quickly got her things and headed downstairs. She had not seen Mariana so she assumed she was in her room doing whatever it was she was doing. Slipping on a pair of black flats she opened the front door to reveal the black bmw parked in front of the house. Walking down the path and finally feet away from the car, he was obviously not going to open the door for her, not that she was expecting that. Licking her lips she opened the door and the sound of the soft music played "Hey." She said seating herself and buckling herself in.

"Hey." He remained looking forward as he waited for her to get settled "How was your day?" he asked as he drove off.

Shrugging she looked forward as well "it was alright, had two appointments that took 8 hours."

"Wow, you have more patients then I do." He laughed softly before turning down the music.

"You need to when you have couples who want the perfect photo. But what about you, what did you do?" she asked before glancing over to see Roman had worn this time a black tee shirt with a grey print, dark denim jeans and his hair pinned back showing off how square his jaw was.

Stopping at a set of red lights he looked over showing off that beautiful smile that Eliza was starting to enjoy "Well, I had some training and a meeting with the WWE talent so it was busy. But nothing I can't handle."

"How long did you train for?" she asked curiously. If that were the two things he did and it kept him busy she must be missing something important.

"Well, I train for either three or to the most four hours a day." He said with a straight face which caused Eliza to laugh.

"Yeah right, I doubt anyone can work out for that long." She smiled but it soon dropped as she looked over at him "Jesus, you're serious?" suddenly feeling like a slob she looked down at herself, sure she was thin but she did have a belly may it not have been big it was still there.

Smiling he nodded "I know, that's just the part of the job though. We need to be in top shape…Well some others don't really worry about that kind of stuff." Finally reaching their destination it revealed a beautiful blue house with white trim. It was complete with a small porch and a red door. Everything Eliza loved "Wow…" she said before continuing "I'll be honest, I thought you lived with your parents."

This caused Roman to laugh "Really? I was just there because of the gravel road, it's perfect to run plus it's always really quiet so I don't have people trying to talk to me." Once parking Roman stepped out of the vehicle as did Eliza. Without waiting for her he began to walk towards the door to unlock it. Looking over his shoulder revealed Eliza who was right behind him "Welcome to my place." He said before opening the door.

Walking inside she noticed the simple inside, a leather couch sat along the wall the television hung on the wall, and everything seemed strategically placed, as if it had a purpose even just being the plant that sat in the corner. "It's beautiful" she said in awe while taking her shoes off and followed Roman into the kitchen.

"Did you eat? He asked taking two glasses out of the cupboard and placing it onto the island as he opened the fridge.

"I'm fine, thank you though." She smiled as she took a seat at the large mahogany table.

Pouring two glasses full of cold water he left the jug on the island as he walked towards the table where she sat "So, are you sure about this?" he asked setting the two glasses onto the table and taking a seat beside her.

"At first I was a little uneasy…but after thinking about it I think it's something that could be fun…" she wanted to sound confident and even sexy but as she said these things it only seemed like she was still trying to give herself reasons.

Licking his lips he noticed how uneasy she was "At least try tonight, and if you don't like it so be it. It's not as if my life will end nor will yours. It may be weird meeting each other to find locations but that will pass."

Raising her head, she was breathless he sat casually next to her. He really was quite attractive, and the muscles that now formed were like trophies from all his work. Trying to form words she managed to say "You're right. We'll call it a trial run."

"Trial run." He repeated and then started to chuckle quietly "I like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reviewing Irene, Olivia, and Justkimmy. I have been working on these chapters all weekend so i'm glad you all enjoy! **

**This chapter has some material that is not meant for all viewers. So you know anyone 16 and younger should probably not read this. I promise to continue to update as much as I can. I even have the next chapter almost written out.**

**So with that enjoy!**

* * *

Biting her lip as she picked up her water before asking "So, what do we do?" pressing the cup to her lips she drank the cool liquid as Roman did the same.

Placing the glass back onto the table he looked at her "We start off slow I'd like to at least get to know you, not that things won't happen. We are only human." He smiled.

Feeling herself calm slightly at the thought that they wouldn't just jump the gun right away and that he actually wanted to talk made her feel better "Okay, I can agree to that. So…how have you done this stuff before?"

"I have, but not to many only a few women have embraced my ways. A lot of them just didn't enjoy not having the power in the relationship." Calmly he said these things not embarrassed by any of it. Unlike Eliza who found herself turning a shade of red, just how much power does he need? Turning the spot light onto her he asked "So what about you? Have you ever been asked to be someone Sub?"

"Never…" she said almost automatically as her head shook from side to side "It usually was like a 50/50 kind of thing, not that it wasn't extreme…I mean…" she began to laugh, was she really about to tell Roman what she had done with a guy before "I've done the whole handcuff thing and that was about it."

Surprised he smiled, she was a virgin to this whole new world she just agreed to "Well, I will say this now, there will be more then handcuffs…"

Her mind immediately went to the dreams she had, filled with riding crops, rope and anything her mind could muster. Biting her lip at the thought she couldn't help but say "So, do I have to call you master or sir?" it was more a joke as she laughed by the words, but Roman nodded.

"I prefer Mr. Reign's honestly, but Sir is cool too…Master just seems to wrong to me. I mean no one should be someone's master…"

Her heart raced slightly, he was serious. "Okay, I can remember this…so will you ask me to do things to you?" her thought went back to the books that she read, they all seemed to force them to do things, which Eliza found very hot even in written form. She had secretly wished someone would come along to take control, and here she was sitting across a male who reeked of sex appeal and all around the Alpha male.

Taking a hold of her hand once he saw the spark appear he grinned "I will only ask you to do things you are comfortable with."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she wanted a taste of what he had in store for night one and Roman almost instantly noticed just how ready she was. Even if tonight were just to show he would make her remember it and wanting more.

"Come" standing up with his hand still with hers they began to walk down the hall towards his room.

So far no sketchy red room, she thought to herself. It all seemed normal even the room they entered which was clearly his bedroom. Inside the walls were blue that accompanied the large mahogany bed that lay in the middle of the room, a long dresser with a television mounted to the wall, and pictures of nature hung along the wall. It was gorgeous and wonderfully decorated. Nothing like she had suspected it would be. However, her thought was that they would have gone back to his parents place.

"If there is anything that happens tonight that you don't like, tell me." He whispered in her ear, causing the goose bumps to form along her arm.

"Alright…" she said breathlessly. He hadn't even started what he had planned and she was already wanting him.

Licking his lips he stood behind her and rested his hands against her shoulder "Alright, what?" his low husky voice asked.

Biting her lip as her heart thumped against her chest she repeated "Alright, Mr. Reign's." she wanted to touch him, to feel his muscled chest and stomach against her fingers.

"Good girl…" he growled and took a step closer so she could feel his hardness against her back "Now, Eliza." Bending down he pressed his lips against her neck slightly nipping up to her ear "I want you to undress for me only until you are left in your underwear. Can you do that?"

Closing her eyes as she hid the moans from just the small kisses on her neck she nodded "Yes, Mr. Reign's."

Feeling his heat leave her back did she turn around to see that he was waiting for her to undress. This was normal, she had given half assed strip teases to her ex-boyfriend Mark, and this wouldn't be any different, besides the male she had barely known and he was much more attractive then Mark. Slowly she began to slide the cardigan off her shoulder, unbuckled the belt, letting it fall to the ground and then work on the skirt which required for her to only sway her hips from side to side until it rest against the floor like her belt.

"My god…" he mumbled in awe as she undressed for him. She was sexy as all hell in only a tank top and her boy cut underwear that accentuated her amble bottom.

"You like what you see, Mr. Reign's?" she said feeling more confident then she had before.

Licking his lips and rubbing his chin there were no words besides "yes I do…" he tried to hold the groan that wanted to form as she pulled her tank top off to show off her black bra "Fuck…" he groaned uncontrollably "how big are they?" he needed to know the exact size, he knew it would be a handful but the way she dressed made her chest seem so small to what the size really was.

Even if he was supposed to be in control Eliza couldn't help but feel like she had him in the palm of her hand "I'm a thirty six C, Sir" She watched as his jaw opened slightly and he began to walk close up to her.

Raising his hand so that it rest against her shoulder "Those tits would look perfect around my cock." He commented more to himself then her.

Those words made her squirm with delight, he hadn't even touched her and she was already wet from his words and movements.

"You want that, Eliza? Are you going to let me fuck those sweet tits?" he growled softly as his hand moved from her shoulder to now cupping the large globes.

"Yes, sir…" she groaned as his hand rubbed against her clothed chest. She wanted to touch him and make him feel just how could she could be. But that's not what this was about, she needed to be told what to do and she would wait like the good girl she was.

Bending down he nipped at her neck again as his hand continued to rub against her chest. Quietly he heard the soft moans come from her, they sounded like small mews at first and her breath ragged he could only imagine what it would be like when she came if she was already moaning for him now. Moving his lips from her neck to her ear he whispered "Take my pants off, can you do that Eliza?"

Nodding she moved her hands down to the hem of his jeans, but was stopped just as she reached the button, "Can you Eliza?" he asked more stern.

Immediately knowing where her mistake was she nodded and swallowed the lump that formed "Yes, Sir." He removed his hand from hers so she could continue unbuttoning his pants. She really was picking up a lot faster than the last girl he had. Hell it had taken almost a month for her to learn to call him Sir. He had clearly picked the right person, but he knew the moment he saw her how submissive she was.

Quickly she unbuttoned, and unzipped the denim jeans, she wanted to look up at him and so she did. His eyes pierced down at her clearly he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Moving her fingers to the hem of his jeans she began to pull it down along with his boxers until they dropped down his legs leaving him only wearing his shirt which easily came off as Roman pulled it over his head leaving him complete nude.

"Do you like what you see, Eliza?" he asked wanting her to look over his body, and so she did. Slowly her gaze moved from his chest, as tempted as she was to touch him she refrained and continued to look down to his hardened member between them which caused her eyes to widen, he was huge.

Looking back up at his amused face she nodded "Oh god yes, Sir." The words spilled out before she could form the right words.

Laughing he stepped away to look over her body "Good, now take your underwear off" He demanded softly with little aggressive more anticipation.

Nodding she hooked her fingers in the waist band of her underwear and began to pull it down, "Like this Sir?" she teased when she bent slightly to give more of a sight of her bottom.

"Just like that." He growled while watching.

Standing back up once her underwear fell in the heap of clothing on the ground did she work on her bra and in one snap her bra loosened and hung over her shoulders. Slowly she pulled the straps down and almost instantly as it fell to the floor that she covered herself.

"Don't…" he growled as her hands covered over her perfect chest. Stepping closer once again he pulled her arms away "Now, Eliza. We're both naked, and what I want for you to do is get on your knee's"

Wanting to bring her arms once again she nodded as the words could not form, this was really happening. She was naked, about to do something extremely intimate with a man she barely knew. "Sir…" she began to say unsure if this was the right thing to do.

Tilting his head to look down at her he saw the uneasiness in her face "If you don't want to do this, you need to tell me now." He wasn't an intimate person by any means so when his hand found her cheek it seemed extremely out of character for him.

Shaking her head what she wanted to was at least kiss the guy first, so when she had lifted her head to capture his lips with her own she thought he would pull away. Instead it was the opposite. His lips grazed hers as his hand remained planted on her cheek. It was if she were kissing a Greek god, the way his lips matched the pace of her own and the way his lips looked rough but felt soft kept her wanting more. What seemed like hours of just kissing had he pulled away completely breathless, she tasted like strawberries, that was the only thought that came through his mind.

"I don't want to stop, Sir." Eliza found her voice as she began to move down so that she rest on to her knees. Roman stood wide eyed as he watched her, licking his lips he groaned as her hand found their spot against his thigh as if she knew what he wanted "Good girl…Now I want you to suck my cock."

"Yes, sir." Licking her lips she moved one hand that rest against his thigh and now wrapped around his cock to stroke it softly before positioning herself so that her lips were level to him. Without him saying any more did she slowly open her mouth and begin to suck the tip of him and slowly began to glide him into her mouth meanwhile her tongue slid against the length.

"Oh fuck, Eliza…" his hand found the top of her head as his head flung back while he groaned. He clearly had made the right choice with her, she was skillful making sure that every part of him was tingling.

She found herself moaning softly once he began to rock his hips in the motion of her sucks. At first it was slow and agonizing as she bobbed her head, but soon the motioned changed and he began to rock faster causing her to take his full length. One moment she was gaging and the next she was right there with him, letting her teeth glide against the length of him making his hiss through his teeth, had he never had that happened to him before?

"Do you like sucking my cock, pet? Do I feel good in your mouth?" he growled as his hips continued to buck against her lips. Her muffled moans were like music to his ears, it was as if it was always meant for just him, "mm I like it too." He managed to say tilting his head back and letting out another moan. Slowly he began to slow his pace, knowing at any moment he would explode.

As if taking the hint she had stopped "Sir?" she asked with a sinful smile on her lips "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, but as I said I wanted to fuck those beautiful tits of yours, and I plan on doing just that." He grinned and took a step back towards his dresser.

Unsure what he was doing she began to stand, but was soon confronted as Roman turned around "I did not say you could get up, please remain on your knees."

Nodding, she got back down and waited as he looked through the dresser until he turned back round to reveal what looked like rope "umm, sir…" she said uneasy.

A wicked smile appeared as he stood in front of her "You said you have been handcuffed, think of this." He snapped the rope "as handcuffs, but softer."

Swallowing the lump that formed she nodded and watched as he bent down to tie her arms behind her back.

Wanting to calm her down as he finished tying her arms behind her back he said "this is about trust, I know you barely know me but know I would not hurt you unless you gave the go ahead…now." He said hungrily "are you ready?"

Still feeling uneasy she nodded, "yes sir…"

"Good…" he stood up to look down at the beauty below him tied up, she was gorgeous with the small amount of sweat that beaded on her forehead and the way her chest would rise and fall. Licking his lips he positioned himself so that his cock fit snug against in between her chest. With his cock are slick with her spit caused it to slide up and down without ease. She wanted to touch him, to make him feel just how good it could be but she was reminded every time she pulled her hands that they were bound behind her back.

"You feel so good…" he said between moans.

Looking up she noticed how his face contorted as he moaned, and the way his eyes would roll slightly with every thrust he would give.

Feeling her eyes gaze up at him he looked down to see just how right he was. Her green eyes seemed to spark with need "Do you want this cock?" he grunted as his hips thrust again.

Licking her lips she could still taste him along her tongue, even if it were against her personal rules she nodded "please, sir."

Giving one final soft thrust he helped her stand "Since you've been a good girl, I will reward you." He growled into her ear, causing another set of goose bumps to form.

He helped guide her to the bed "I am not going to untie you just yet…" he said leaning forward to grab a pillow for her to rest onto as he helped her into the doggy style position. After the second time he had asked if she was okay had he positioned himself behind her, dragging a finger across her opening she was more than ready for him.

Reaching across the bed towards the nightstand he quickly grabbed a condom and rolled into himself before he grasped onto her hips and slowly began to slide in, at first she was tight, as if he was almost unable to completely fit in "Oh fuck, Eliza…You're so tight." He groaned with closed eyes.

She tried to form words, but it only came out as moans as he began to thrust into her. Clasping onto her tied hand while the other rest against her butt did he start thrusting into her faster causing her moans to turn into groans which eventually led into her screaming his name.

"Cum for me, Eliza I want you to cum for me." He said bending down so his finger could rub against her sensitive nub. Almost instantly she began to buck her hips and scream that she was close. The closer she got the tighter she began causing Roman to thrust deeper and harder until the sound of slapping echoed the room. When her body began to shake and her walls tightened he couldn't control himself as he moaned that he was cumming as well. It seemed rushed as they both washed over each other.

Collapsing beside her Roman quickly untied her "You…Fuck…you did a lot better than I had expected." He said breathless.

"Thanks, I guess." She laughed and rubbed at her wrists, knowing that there would be a mark she would have to wear her bracelets for a while to hide the marks.

Positioning himself that he rest against his elbow he watched her "Please tell me you will be my submissive. You're a natural."

Her laughter stopped when it had finally sunk in even after the conversation they had the day prior. She would be nothing more than a submissive to him, there wouldn't be discussion of him being a boyfriend because that just wasn't his thing. Roman would just be a guy who would call her when he wanted to get off. Feeling sick to her stomach she got off the bed and began to form her clothes together. Feeling like the world's biggest slut she looked at him and said "I'm sorry, oh god…I need to go…"

Wrinkling his eyebrows together Roman watched "Where are you going?" he began to sit up as she began to get dressed.

"I just need to go…This…this was a mistake. This is not who I am." Stumbling over her words as she put her tank top on she didn't want to spend any longer in here. What she had just done was against her beliefs. Hell she didn't even know the guy.

Now standing beside her still naked as god had made him he thought of the things he needed to do, was hugging her something she needed? "Don't be sorry, if you need to go then I can drive you home."

Completely taken back by his lack of concern she shook her head "It's fine, I'll get a cab down the street, or call a friend." Now that she was fully changed she walked out of the room directly to the living room where her purse rested against the end table.

Still confused as all hell Roman had managed to throw on a pair of boxers before following her to the living room where she was talking to someone. Once she got off the phone she looked at him and again repeated "I'm sorry, this is just…I just don't know about this."

Instead of fighting for her to stay he nodded, really unsure what was happening "If you have to go then you have to go, I guess I understand."

They both stood uneasily until Eliza couldn't handle it "I'm just going to go down the street, I thought I saw a coffee shop there." She walked over to the door, slipped her shoes on and left without saying so much as a goodbye or thanks for whatever it was they just did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been extremely busy lately that I haven't had time to update as much as I would like. **

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, even with Eliza's mini freak out. haha. Well enough of my random chatter, here is chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long before Mariana met Eliza at the coffee shop down the street from Roman's house. Sitting uneasily in the chair that seemed to wobble a little too much gave more then enough for Eliza to figure out exactly how she would start the awkward conversation. With their coffee's sitting idly on the table and the silence that follow seemed in a way was almost welcoming, it gave Eliza enough time to figure out exactly how she would word everything without giving too much away. Even though Mariana was her best friend, there were still things that she'd rather not share, or at least hope that she wouldn't share, knowing Mariana she would figure it out in a second.

With Eliza caught completely lost in the thought, so much so that Mariana cleared her throat before talking in hopes that would at least catch her attention "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked tapping her finger onto the wooden table.

Almost instantly Eliza blushed "Well everything was going great..."

About to pick up the cup Mariana placed it back onto the table "Was going great? What do you mean?" she paused "Oh god, he didn't try to..." her voice lowered as if unable to finish what she wanted to say causing Eliza to interrupt her.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but nothing crazy happened, and it wasn't even that. It was after..." she lowered her voice as if someone was listening to their conversation.

This time picking up the cup and taking a small sip she waited for Eliza to tell her exactly what happened, and as she sat not saying anything besides looking down at her cup "So what happened?" Mariana asked expectantly.

Glancing up and taking a breath she began "After everything that happened he made this comment about how I was a natural submissive" her face began to redden "I kind of freaked out..."

Rolling her eyes Mariana knew it was more than freaking out, so much she had called her friend to come and get her "Okay so I don't understand...you knew what to expect and if he didn't try anything really wild what's the real reason?"

It was if Mariana could read her like a book, it wouldn't be as simple to give a cryptic reason and hope to god she would just accept it. Shaking her head trying to think of the best way of saying what her thoughts were, she sighed "I guess what scares me the most is that whatever it is we have will just remain as just that."

Tilting her head Mariana finally caught on to what she was talking about, giving a lopsided smile she pat Eliza's hand softly as if to calm her "Sweetie, if you think that you're some kind of harpy because you're not dating the guy is not the case at all. Just because he won't carry the title as 'boyfriend' doesn't mean he won't care for you all the same."

Chewing on her bottom lip as she looked back down at her cup, thinking that maybe she maybe have been overreacting, a sigh escaped "I just, it's a lot to take in...You know?"

Nodding Mariana knew far too well "The second time gets easier, that's if you give the guy and yourself a second chance."

"You really think he'd give another shot with me?" Eliza found herself softly laughing by her actions "If anything he's going to think I have a problem."

"There's only way to find out, and instead of making that call here let's go home." Mariana said standing up as she grabbed her cup.

* * *

Instead of calling him the following night Eliza had waited almost two days before she had gotten the nerve to make the phone call. After the night she had received a text from Roman merely saying "Guess it's not for you -R" a part of her wanted to call that night to explain what exactly what was going through her mind, but as cowardly as it seemed she needed those extra couple of days to really decide if that was something for her.

As the day turned into night, and Mariana had left on her date, Eliza was officially alone. Finding herself seated on the couch with the television playing a rerun of her favorite show she talked herself into making the phone call. "I can do this...I mean lots of people do this...right?" she asked to no one in particular as she looked down at the cell phone.

Her heart began to race as she pressed the phone to her ear, and the sound of Roman answering with a shocked tone said "Hey, I'm surprised you're calling...I kind of thought I scared you off..." he immediately got to the point which caused her to rethink how the whole conversation would go.

Giving an involuntary laugh she reached for the remote to turn down the volume "yea, about that, sorry for how I acted. It was all really new to me..." she said hiding the real reason.

"If that was how you reacted to something so little I can only imagine how you would react to the rest." he chuckled softly at his attempt at making a joke.

Just as her erratic heartbeat slowed did it go at a faster pace, "I can only imagine what else you have in store." her voice faltered slightly, but she tried to remain calm.

There was a brief pause before she heard him speak "So, does that mean you're willing to try it again?" a part of him wanted her to say yes, while the other part didn't want to have to deal with her freaking out every time he tried something different.

The words of Mariana traveled through her brain to at least give it another round, it didn't take as long as she had thought before the words came out "Something like that."

Inhaling deeply his low voice came through "I have one condition; you cannot run out on me. If you have a problem you need to tell me."

Nodding it was fair request for both of them "I guess, I just need to learn exactly what to expect..." she tried to cover herself in hopes that he would believe her on not running out again.

"I suppose that's fair, I should have assumed you were inexperienced." he tried to say matter of fact.

You don't say? She thought, but didn't dare say aloud. "Yeah, well..." were the only two words to come out. What else was she supposed to say?

A small hum came from the phone before Roman said "Seeing as we have a meet up at the next location on Friday why don't we go from there, unless you have another appointment after?"

"No, you're my last appointment for the day." She said shaking her head as if he could see and a small smile appeared; he was really willing to give another chance with her.

Once they both said their goodbyes Eliza placed the phone on top of the couch "Is this really going to work?" blowing out a breath she looked up at the ceiling fan as it spun round and round never in a million years did she think this would happen, if only her mother and father knew what she was getting herself into.

Friday had come in a blur Eliza had finished with her client and was now her way to meet with Roman to go over the second location the couple had picked out. The drive was quick for her taste, but she knew that they would have to see each other. The location itself was beautiful the long winding road led to the river valley, tree's scattered along the path creating an arch of branches to cover the paved road, and as she parked the sight of small church nestled within the tree's stood out. Stepping out of the car with her nerves at its peak she glanced around to see if Roman had beaten her. Glancing from side to side the area seemed vacant and an eerie silence followed no chatter of strangers walking the trials, or couples enjoying the beautiful area.

Taking a deep breath she walked towards the church as she took small notes of how the photos would appear if they had decided on this area. Lost in her thought as she wrote down and took pictures did she notice the large male standing beside her, it was only when the sun was blocked out had she looked up to see Roman with his hair pinned back into a pony tail, the dark sunglasses that covered his grey eyes, and this time instead of wearing what seemed to be his usual button up, and slacks was he wearing a black superman shirt, and dark jeans. It seemed so out of character, at least in Eliza's mind.

Jumping slightly she let out a yelp before saying "Good god, you couldn't make yourself known, you just had to appear like a ninja and scare me?" trying to let all seriousness go she laughed softly.

Grinning Roman looked down taking an eyeful of her blue blouse that had just enough buttons undone to give an eyeful of her chest "Sorry, I thought you knew I was standing beside you." Licking his lips he moved his glance up to her to look into her green eyes "So, show me what we have here. It's nice, but I'm not really sold on the cult church in the woods kind of thing." Pointing to the off white church caused by sun and multiple graffiti markings.

"I wouldn't say it looks like a cult church" she began to laugh "I mean the church isn't all that beautiful but that just means a little extra work would go into making the picture look great." Glancing over at Roman she began to smirk "with photoshop you could make garbage look like it's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Tilting his head from side to side to get a better look he shrugged "I don't see how…Plus I really think my sister wants something a little more…I don't know, fancy, and not so 'trapped in a horror movie'"

Shaking her head as her laughter took over, never had she thought this was horror movie worthy, but as she really looked at it there was the question as to why the church was there in the first place "Well, let's at least go inside to see what it looks like, maybe we could get some cute photos inside, and then we'll walk down by the river to see if there are any good spots there." She commented while walking towards the church doors.

The small creek of the door caused small goose bumps to form along her arms, the church itself inside was no better than on the outside, the pews themselves were beautiful without marking, but it lacked any character, it was as if someone dropped the church in the middle of the grounds and forgot it even existed, not that it was dirty, it was maintained well enough.

Roman found a spot next to her and began to shake his head "Yeah, no, this won't do…She will definitely not like this spot."

Nodding he was right, this wasn't what she had wanted., or at least it's not something Eliza would want "Okay, onto the next area." She stated.

Before she could fully turn around did she feel the rough hand of Roman's taking a hold of her wrist "Wait…" he began to say.

She waited for him to continue, and as she was about to speak did his finger found her lips causing her to stop "This may seem like the wrong time but I can't help myself." He said before walking to the church doors and closing them shut, leaving only her and Roman alone in the church.

Raising her eyebrow at his sudden outburst she was officially confused "Okay…but what about the other location on the grounds?"

A small smile appeared revealing his white teeth "We both know this location is not the one, why spend that time doing that when we can stay in here?"

Crossing her arms under her chest she looked up at him once he closed the door and began to stalk towards her "She was the one who picked it out…" she said skeptical.

Shrugging his heavy shoulders the smile remained "She did. However, I know my sister well enough to know this is not what she wants." Lifting his hand he slowly began to brush the chocolate tresses over her shoulder.

"So then why don't we leave?" she asked while letting out a frustrated breath he needed to get to the point of why they were now in the church with the door closed.

Stepping closer so that he now towered did he bend slightly so his lips grazed her ear "Because what you did to me was unacceptable, and I feel that deserves punishment."

"Seriously?" she scoffed "Let's just go…" she began to walk towards the church doors before she was stopped by Roman's large hand crashing onto her shoulder.

"I'm serious, Eliza. If you are going to be a part of my world, we'll call it that. Then you need take this seriously." His voice darkened slightly causing her to turn around to see the stern look on his face.

Swallowing the lump that formed, she didn't think it would be like this "In a church? Or should I say a cult church as you like to call it?"

"Don't think of it as a church. It's merely a building…" stepping closer until the distance between them was minuscule "I will make this as plain and simple as possible for you. A submissive role is quite simple. Basically you do what I say and in return you will be rewarded, and should you ever feel as though I have overstepped my dominance we will have a safe word…let's say" he stopped to think for a moment before smiling "Pineapple, for an example. If you think it's too much than you say that word and I will stop."

Shaking her head again in confusion she began to laugh "Pineapple? Seriously the word that came to your mind was pineapple?"

Rolling his eyes under his glasses this would be a lot harder than he wanted it to be, "It was the first thing that came to mind, none the less you need to be aware of what you're stepping into. I cannot promise you won't be hurt by something I do or what I may say, but no it's just the heat of the moment. This is where the safe word comes into play, the last thing I want to do is hurt you in any way." Sighing as her laughter continued followed by pineapple he continued "You also need to trust me, and if I say something that frightens you, then please tell me and do not" he finished the words sternly "run out on me as I try to guess what the hell is wrong with you in the first place."

Her laughs immediately stopped by the words he spoke, what she had did was low but how was she supposed to deal with the thoughts that went through her mind when it happened. Lowering her head she nodded "I am sorry about that…"

Her voice was so small causing Roman to step closer and say "I think you are missing something with that."

Glancing up Roman was mere inches away from her, licking what was now her suddenly dry lips she repeated "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Reign's"

"Good girl…" he smirked before standing up straight "Now, I think we're done so let's go and I can show you exactly what I have in store for you." Giving one final glance down, had he taken only a few strides towards the church door before opened the doors and walking out into the outdoors leaving Eliza alone in the suddenly too small of a church.

"What does he mean 'in store for you'?" she asked to herself quietly before taking notice of Roman standing in the sunlit area causing his skin to take on a more of a darker complexion.

"Well? We don't have all day Miss Greene." He said waiting for her to follow him, and so she did even with the thousands of questions forming in her head of the upcoming night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, sorry I took so long again :( I'm starting to become more free so with that, more chapters! WOO! Thank you all for the Reviews, and follows you guys make this writing thing not so hard. The following chapter is full of smut, I can't even deny it. **

**So with that Enjoy :)**

* * *

Eliza followed Roman back to his house still unsure what the evening had in store for her. So far it had lead her inside Roman's house, as they both sat on the couch, glasses of wine and Roman eyeing her as if she were hiding some sort of secret.

"What?" she asked suspiciously while raising her eyebrow.

Resting his elbow on the back of the couch while his hand held his head up he gave a weak smile "I'm just wondering what's going on in that head of yours"

If this to remain truthful stuff was suppose to happen she would have to come clean or she may suffer the same fate as last time. Sighing softly she shifted to get a better angle to look at Roman "well…" she began to say "I guess I'm just curious what you have planned. I mean not that I don't enjoy just sitting here, but the anticipation is killing me."

His weak smile turned into a lopsided grin as he ran a finger through her the loose hair that sat on top her shoulder "I thought we could take it slow, and at least let you get comfortable…but I suppose." Removing his fingers from her hair did he shift with his hands on top of his large thighs "We can start, do you have any questions before?"

Placing her glass on top of the table she intertwined her fingers together, as she swallowed the lump that formed "Actually I have a question, well, a couple of questions. You were talking about a safe word, why would we need a safe word? Also, are we allowed to date people while we do whatever it is we're doing, and finally what exactly will you do to me?"

Roman watched as she shifted uncomfortably when the questions came out, he didn't want to scare her but he wanted to tell her exactly what he had in mind, laughing softly he placed a hand onto her thigh "Let me start off by saying, you have nothing to be scared of, I will never hurt you nor will I push you into something you don't want to do. A safe word is just that, in order to remain safe and trustworthy we will use safe words just so I know what is your breaking limit." He stopped to think of the proper way to start the next topic "As for dating, as I said that's not what I'm looking for, but, if you feel that you need something more I would like to know and not get strung along as some side line kind of thing. Either you are with me as my submissive, or you date. You cannot have both." Standing up he took a hold of her hand as she processed everything.

"So…" she said standing up with him "What will our safe word be?" Wanting to push the relationship thing Eliza found it better just to agree on the conditions. It all seemed fair enough to her.

Thinking for a moment as they began to walk towards the bedroom did it dawn on him "How about we do something simple, so we cover all ground? Green means more, yellow means slow down and red means stop."

Nodding her head as he looked down at her she smiled "I can remember that. So what exactly do you have in store for tonight?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Once reaching the door Roman turned around to face her with a smirk on top of his lips "Tonight, we go slow. Just so you don't get scared and run…" pausing he looked down at her as the smirk disappeared "But first, you either agree to be my submissive, or you decline, we have a fun night and then I only see you when we meet up for my sister."

Licking her upper lip and looking away she thought for a moment before looking back at him as he tried to search her expression "I agree…I want to be your submissive." The words seemed to come out with ease, which frightened Eliza but also excited her.

"That's all I ask…" he whispered before placing his hands onto her hips and pulling her into him while kissing her neck "Now…" he said in the crook of her neck "Get in the bedroom, get naked and close your eyes." He ended with a small growl as he nipped at her neck causing a small gasp to come out of her lips.

"Yes sir…" her voice was weak as he backed away so that she could pass him. Immediately she took notice of the blind fold, handcuffs, and oils laying on top of the dark blue duvet covered king bed. He didn't say a word only watched as she began to undress to reveal her dark red matching underwear set, she truly was a sight. Once she was completely naked and sitting on his bed as she covered her chest ha she whispered "Now what, Sir?" Her voice sounded huskier then scared, it and it drove Roman wild. The sound of her voice alone made him want to ravage her. Stepping close until he stood with her knee grazing his leg, "Now…" he began to say once his fingers found the soft tresses of hair "You will be a good girl for me, right? If you're not you will be punished, remember this Eliza." His voice darkened as he pushed her onto the bed so that her back hit the mattress. Her heart began to race as she nodded "I will remember to do everything you tell me, Mr. Reign's" she said changing up the surname which seemed to affect Roman as he grinned.

"Good… Now Eliza, what color are you?" he asked while leaning across to grab the cuffs and blind fold.

Her chest heaved up and down just by the simple question, they hadn't even started and she was already wanting everything he had to give "I'm green, Mr. Reign's." her eyes closed just as the smirk appeared on his face.

"Good, now first…" he placed the blind fold over her head and covered her eyes. Having one sense gone, Eliza was squirming with anticipation. Softly she felt his finger trace up her side, it felt as if his touch was magnified. With her not bolting off the bed, and instead appeared as though she was enjoying herself had Roman continued "Good girl, Eliza. Now I'm going to handcuff you." The sound of the handcuffs rubbing against the metal made her squirm even more. Soon she would have no control and it would be him that assumed the power, but that's what it was all about. Licking her lip she opened her mouth as she exhaled as she lifted her hands to be cuffed.

In one swift motion, he had moved one hand above her head, and cuffed it against the headboard, followed by the other. It was unexpected as another gasp escaped her lips.

"What color are you Eliza?" his voice was close enough to her ear that she felt the heat of his breath blew across. If he could see her, he would see how her eyes rolled to the back of her head in delight.

With her mouth opened slightly she whispered "I'm green, Sir."

"Good" his voice was dark as his eyes roamed her body, unable to resist he rose his hand and slowly but softly began to run his fingers across her stomach. Glancing down he watched as she would hold her breath and suck in slightly as his fingers would trace small patterns. Swearing he heard her whisper for more, had he complied, bending to reach for the oils and under a pillow a vibrator, he would have her begging for the real thing.

Slowly he dripped the fragranced oils onto her stomach, one blob after another causing her to hiss slightly with delight. Placing the small container on top of the night stand he began to run his palm against her oiled body, first starting with her breasts, moving down her stomach, thighs and soon stopping which caused her to moan. "Now, do you want what I have in mind for you?" he asked as his the palm of his hands began to rub her hips.

Arching her back slightly each time his palm rubbed dangerously close to her sensitive spot "Yes, please Mr. Reign's." she groaned softly.

Stopping almost immediately he sat straight and watched as her lips dropped into a pout "I don't know Eliza. What you did to me, I think that deserves some kind of punishment. Don't you think?" standing he left her lying on the bed with a confused look across her face.

"Don't tell me you left…" her voice was disgusted at the thought alone.

Smiling he opened the drawer to reveal small crops, floggers, and paddles all lined in order. "No, I didn't leave…" he said picking up the small crop "Now…I'm going to uncuff one hand and I expect that you will turn so you're on your stomach. Can you do this for me?" he asked closing the dresser and walking towards her.

"Yes, Mr. Reign's" she said biting her lip at the thought of what he had in store for her.

Placing the crop next to her, he reached for the key that sat up top of the dresser and uncuffed Eliza's left hand. He watched intently as she maneuvered herself so that she now lay on her stomach. It seemed a lot smoother then he had expected, normally whenever he did something like this with his past girls they hadn't understood exactly how to move so that they lay on top of their stomach.

"Good girl…Now, are you ready to receive your punishment?" he asked picking up the crop.

Nodding her head she wanted to rip the blindfold off seeing as she now had a free hand, but didn't dare instead she took a deep breath "Do I have a choice?" Her voice lowered to a whisper in fear he may have heard the words.

Giving a lopsided grin he stepped back towards her, the crop slapped against the palm of his hand "Now…" he began to say as he watched her wince slightly by the sound of leather hitting skin "Tell me why I'm doing this to you." Raising the crop slightly he brought it down on her bare bottom causing a loud 'slap' to echo in the room.

"Ahh!" she yelped but then ended it with a moan, this was just like her dream well many dreams, but this time instead of not having it happen and waking up she was living the real deal.

"Come on Eliza, why is this happening?" he sternly said before slapping the crop on the already redden bare spot.

Another gasp escaped along with a moan, she fought to find the words "Because I ran out on you…" within the words came the gasps for air, this was everything and more.

"That's right" he said raising the crop once again, but this time instead of bringing the crop down he stopped mid swing causing Eliza to whimper slightly "Oh you want me to do it again?" a smirk appeared as he watched her nod.

"Yes, please…" her cheeks flushed with embarrassment by the words "I'm sorry for walking out on you, sir." In a way she felt silly wanting him to continue but on the other hand, this was her literal dream.

"I want to believe you, Eliza." He growled before slapping the crop on to her "I just think you're saying it because that's what I want to hear."

Placing her free hand onto the bed Eliza began to tremble she wasn't sure how much more she could take "Mr. Reign's, I'm sorry." Biting her lower lip as she sucked in a ragged breath she continued "I shouldn't have walked out on you."

Placing the crop next to her noticeably shaken state, he placed his hand onto her bottom "Now see how easy it can be if you are a good girl." Softly he began to rub at the warmed red spot.

Nodding again she slumped against the pillow as she took breath after breath "Yes Sir…" she managed to say between breathes.

Smiling he stood up as he began to slowly undress himself "Because you've been such a good girl I think you should get your treat." Licking his lips as he kicked his pants off so they sat against the floor with Eliza's clothes, had he moved back towards her but this time instead of sitting next to her he moved in between her legs.

Eliza waited in anticipation as the bed caved inwards from him getting comfortable between her legs. No words were exchanged only the soft murmurs from Roman that seemed oddly unclear. Soon the sound of something being ripped open, he whispered "You've been very good tonight, Eliza…" Placing an unsteady hand on top of her hip, he slowly began to slide himself into her dampened folds. Almost immediately he closed his eyes and the satisfied smile reappeared "Who knew spanking you would have this kind of effect on you." Groaning softly he began to thrust into her, slowly at first while his hand slapped down on her bottom.

Moaning along with him she soon found a rhythm with him as she slapped herself against his thrusts. What seemed like only a few thrust did he have her moaning louder and louder until her body shook which caused her cuffed hand to tighten against its bindings. The mix of the small pain and the unimaginable feeling of arousal it would only take a few more thrusts before she would slowly come undone, and Roman would be right there riding out the waves of electricity that coursed through her. Wanting to hold on longer, he finally caved as he felt her walls constrict around his large arousal. With a loud groan and his fingers digging deep into her hips had he given three powerful thrusts before releasing into her "Fuck" dropping his head as he took in a breath, moving his hand down between them he pulled out and stood up leaving Eliza momentarily still cuffed to his bedpost. As quickly as he had undressed he dressed back into a pair of black boxers before walking back over to Eliza. In one swift motion he uncuffed her wrist, and pulled off the blind fold.

Her sight was momentarily blurred but after a few blinks had everything evened itself out; to her surprise Roman was sitting next to her with his hand behind his head to lean his back against the wall. The feeling of wanting to run came through her again, and as if he knew, he said "Don't run. Just tell me what's going on in that pretty little heads of yours."

Moving the strands of hair that fell out of place, Eliza sat up while taking the blanket to cover her exposed body "I just don't know what to expect, was this everything you have? Or…were you just going easy on me?"

Shaking his head as a small laugh escape he slowly pat the spot directly beside him "Oh that was just the start, I have more things in store. I thought I would go slow and see if you like it" his laugh soon stopped as she sat next to him with the blanket still fully covering her body "and well, judging by how wet you were I can safely assume you enjoyed what I had given you."

Leaning her back against the cool wall took away the warm sensation that radiated from her bottom. Picking at the down from the blanket she managed to steal a glance towards Roman, with only wearing a pair of boxers, she got a full good look. His chest seemed oddly smooth, but the tattoo that ran along his chest to his arm seemed to glisten with sweat, his hair was still in the neat pony tail and his eyes seemed to take on a darker shade of grey. It was almost hypnotizing in a way, it was only when he had looked directly at her did she find herself blushing and looking away. Rule number one was to not fall for the guy, but it seemed almost impossible, he held an aura of some sort of god.

"So, what would you think of adding another Dom next time?" he asked with a tilt of the head, and a smirk that followed.

Feeling her heart almost stop she began to shake her head "Are you serious? Like really?" she continued to shake her head at the thought. Was he serious, add another person? They were only together twice, was it that simple to move onto a threesome? Her head began to spin as she waited for him to respond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy moly guys, I can't believe Seth! That two toned sexy man, how dare he?! Some people are really shaken up by this, me however, I say good for them. It's about time they branch out and become the most powerful WWE superstars on their own. They all have so much to prove that this is just the kick off to their career.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I love writing for you guys, you make it all worth it! I thought long and hard about bringing in someone else, and I'll be honest it was going to be Seth...It still may be. However, I'm not sure just yet. So lovelies, this is where I need your help! I have some men lined up on who I've been thinking about and, well, the most votes wins and I will add him into the story. Ready?! Who will it be? Will it be;**

**A.** **Dean Ambrose**

**B.** **Seth Rollins**

**C.** **Batista**

**D.** **Randy Orton**

**Leave a note in the reviews or send me a PM. The most votes by the end of the week will win. Until then here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

_"So, what would you think of adding another Dom next time?" he asked with a tilt of the head, and a smirk that followed._

_Feeling her heart almost stop she began to shake her head "Are you serious? Like really?" she continued to shake her head at the thought. Was he serious, add another person? They were only together twice, was it that simple to move onto a threesome? Her head began to spin as she waited for him to respond._

Roman sat with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest as a playful grin appeared on his face "I think it would be good idea..."

Before he could continue Eliza threw her tanned hand in front of his face as she frowned "You honestly think I'm just going to say 'yes Roman, let's bring someone else in because you want to?'" she scoffed before continuing "I don't think so."

Unable to help himself he chuckled slightly before bringing a heavy hand onto her thigh "think of it as educating yourself…" he watched in amusement as her cheeks darkened slightly with anger "Okay maybe 'educating' is not the word I'm looking for. Okay, how about this, we bring someone else in and they watch and if you want them to join I will ask you. I feel in order to really understand what you have signed up for I show you every aspect of this world."

"No…" she simply said without hesitation while she maneuvered herself off the bed. The only feasible way to get off the bed without him seeing everything was to take the sheet, drape it around her body and move across his legs. It hadn't gone as planned once she felt his hands wrap around her hip to help guide her so that she straddled his waist. Sighing softly she clenched onto the sheet harder to avoid it from slipping down her body.

"You can't just say no, and expect to be able to walk out of this house you know." He idly said as he slowly began to rub her side as if trying to calm her down. The sheet seemed to stick close to her curvy frame which made Roman want to caress every part of her, but this wasn't the time for that.

"The answer is simple, no…" she said again trying to ignore the feeling of his hands rub against her sheathed hip. There was no way she would fall for this, there would be no way that she would agree to his request. People would call her stubborn, and so they should. Some may enjoy the thought of another person, Eliza however it never went through her mind at any point that she would have two guys poke and prod at her.

Tilting his head, he watched Eliza clearly in thought as she chewed on her bottom lip. What he wanted to do was pull her down so his lips could press against hers but instead, he sat looking up at her "I get that, no means no. But, you need to back yourself up. I want to know why." It was a simple request, not held with a harsh undertone, he truly was curious as to why. Wasn't that a females dream? Or was that just a guy thing?

Slouching forward slightly almost defeated she looked into his grey eyes "I just don't feel comfortable with it. We just started doing this and now you want to add someone else…I guess I just don't understand why you want to jump on that train so fast." She paused when she clued herself in "Unless that's what your other, we'll say companions were into."

Laughing at the word, 'companion' he moved his hand from her hip to now rubbing the small of her back "What I did with them was a lot faster, but they were all used to it…" he stopped as her eyebrows scrunched together, he couldn't quite pin the feelings she was having.

"Okay…" whispering softly she looked down at his rising and falling chest. Many question filtered through her brain, she wanted to know how many ladies he'd been with, and for how long, were they more experienced? Shaking her head, of course they were more experienced.

"You have to do stop doing that, Eliza…" he said moving his hand to her chin causing her to look at him "If we are to remain truthful we talk" he could tell just by her expression how worried she was. Giving a crooked smile he ran his thumb against her tensed jaw in hopes that would calm her. Just as she was about to answer his question with a vague response of her own was she saved by the quiet chime of Roman's phone. Without moving her Roman gave a weak sigh before reaching for his phone that sat on the nightstand. Eliza remained on top of him as he cleared his throat and mumbled something along the lines of "Sorry, sister…" Nodding she remained silent as he spoke.

"Hey Lynn…" he sounded almost happy to hear from her, clearly he admired his sister it was apparent until his smile dropped and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean, Travis…" he stopped as if being interrupted " Fucking prick…" wrapping his arm around Eliza's waist he moved her off him and getting off the bed as he began to run his hand through his hair "Who does he think he is?" Eliza watched almost unsure on what to do, she could tell every minute of their chat he began to become more angry and more frustrated. Shifting herself off the bed with the sheet still clung close she patted his shoulder causing him to look at her with anger in those beautiful grey eyes. "I'm going to go…" she mouthed, in which he began to shake his head "Call me tomorrow…" Eliza whispered softly as she gathered her close and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. As she dressed, Roman's voice boomed towards the bathroom she knew this couldn't be good and if what Eliza thought it was about she may not get paid for her job. Not that should matter, but a job was a job. Once finally dressed she gave herself a look over in the mirror before opening the door and walking down the hall towards the door. Roman's voice continued its loud chatter obviously Travis messed up with something, and as curious as she was it wasn't her place to ask. Without stopping by his room to say goodbye she walked towards the front door, put her shoes on and walked out the door. Just as she was about to close the door she heard Roman's voice call for her, obviously his conversation with his sister had ended.

"Eliza?" she heard again. Sighing she opened the door to reveal Roman standing at the foot of the stairs with only his boxers on "Sorry about that." He continued and walked towards her.

"It's okay…I really should get going…" she said smiling before a quick wave and closing the door.

"Wait…" he said holding onto the door causing it to halt "I will see you Friday?" Resting his body against the door he looked down at her and she couldn't help but look up at him. If she wasn't careful she just might drool or get naked all over again. As if knowing he smiled and bent forward to kiss her lips. It was against his own set of rules, but he couldn't help himself.

"Okay…" she said almost dazed looking up at him "Friday…" Licking her lip she gave another wave, turning her back towards him and walking towards her car she mentally cursed herself, what was wrong with her?

"Night…" she heard him say in which she repeated before opening the door, sitting down and starting the ignition. Glancing over at the house he had already gone in. Clenching onto the wheel she blew out a breath and drove off down the lit street.

Wednesday had rolled on and after meeting to photograph session Eliza was exhausted and the only thing that sounded like fun was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and maybe sneak in a well-deserved bubble bath. She had managed to finish her last meet up early and she was already on her way home to fulfill her plan. As the music blared and she sang along to the song her brown tresses hung loose across her shoulders causing them to sway back and forth with the rhythm of the song. It was perfect until the music stopped as a call came through.

"Hello?" she said a lot louder than intended.

"Hello Eliza." She heard the cool husky voice say, which caused goose bumps to form along her forearm.

"Hey Roman, what's up?" she couldn't contain her smile. Turning down the final street she was only a block from home, but she wanted it to be longer, maybe she'd take the extra-long drive.

"I know I said Friday, but I want you to meet me tonight. You don't have plans, do you?"

Pulling into driveway Eliza sat unsure what to say "Umm…" she had plans, plans that involved a tub, wine, bad movies…Could she suggest that? Clearing her throat she said "Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"You will see, meet me at Wooly's by my place…you know where that is, right?"

"Gps has gone a long way, so I should be able to meet you. What time?" she asked unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Meet me at 6:00…Wear something nice." He added sternly "I will see you then."

"Sounds good...See you then." She ended the call once she heard the click from Roman's end. Looking down at her watch she had exactly two hours to get ready, and meet him at the place, which after searching through her phone was a pub, that oddly had great reviews.

"So much for my night at home…" Eliza whispered as she walked up to the house and went inside. Mariana had obviously not come back home from her day at work, if she had to guess Mariana was out with her new boyfriend, was it Dick, Mike, shaking her head Eliza couldn't remember.

Eliza went up the stairs two at a time until she reached the second floor. Knowing how much time she had, and how much time she would take she was quick to get undressed, and went into the bathroom and began to get ready for the night ahead of her.

After what seemed like an eternity of going through every outfit possible she decided on a fitted blue dress with black trim that was just enough casual as it was formal. Pairing it with a black cardigan to give it an even more casual outfit she added a silver necklace that hung between her exposed cleavage, and silver hooped earrings. Her hair remained loose with a slight curl and choosing on a more natural make up look Eliza was confident she looked good enough to at least be seen at a bar with Roman.

After applying on a little bit of lip gloss, had she looked at the clock indicating that she only had an half hour before meeting Roman, and judging by where the bar was located it would be an easy twenty minute drive. Slipping on her high heeled shoes and taking her purse she was on her way to meet Roman.

The drive itself was calm, but her nerves were shaking. Sure she had met with him before but this seemed almost different, as if something were to happen. Upon reaching the bar that seemed a lot more upper class then Eliza had originally thought. The building was black and red, the sign itself was beautifully written in cursive, plants scattered the front causing a fence to border the building. Once parking the car, she got out, grabbed her purse and walked towards the building; she felt dressed exactly how she should.

Entering the bar seemed to be exactly as she had hoped for, it was beautifully decorated with vases with beautiful flowers, tables sat scattered almost methodically around the bar, the bar itself was beautifully lit, stacks of imported alcohol sat proudly against the fogged glass. She continued her glance until she spotted Roman sitting at the table; he wore a black button up collared shirt, and his hair sat loose against his shoulders. Licking her lips she watched as he did the same as he eyed her up. Giving a small wave she walked towards the table that had two glasses already in place. He didn't know her well enough to order her drink, but she shrugged it off to him getting their earlier than she did.

"You look great." He managed to say once she sat across from him.

"You do too." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed. It was hard not for her to fall for him, he was everything she wanted, or at least so her dreams would have her say "This seems very out of the blue." She said gathering her thoughts together.

Smiling he picked up the drink before saying "Well I have a motive..." placing the cup down he grinned as he watched her squirm.

"M-motive?" she asked finding herself blushing once more. Her heart began to race as the thoughts went through her mind, did he want a midweek delight? Was this part of being a submissive, she would come to him when he wanted some? Oddly she wanted it just as bad as he did, or at least she assumed he was feeling what she was.

Laughing softly he nodded "Yeah, you know that talk we had the other night…Well my friend came from out of town…" he began to say but was interrupted.

Her heart dropped, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Frowning she began to shake her head back and forth "I told you no, Roman…" she pursed her lips.

Leaning forward he touched her arm "Just hear me out…We won't do anything, I just want you to meet him and see what you think." Looking over his shoulder he smiled that perfect smile and nodded his head towards someone behind her.

At this point she was fuming, what she wanted to do was pick up the drink that sat in front and throw the liquid in his face just as the movies had. Instead of looking over her shoulder Eliza looked at Roman with frustration in her eyes.

Ignoring the glares he remained cool and collective until he said "Dude, glad you could make it. Sit, sit." Pointing towards the vacant spot next to Eliza, who now gazed at the table and neither at Roman nor the mystery person.

"Thanks dude, sorry I'm late." She heard the cool voice say, tilting he head slightly to look beside her, he was gorgeous by wearing a black suit and black tie. What was with all these model looking men, Eliza thought to herself.

Roman glanced at Eliza who seemed almost lost in the eyes of his best friend, it actually irked him slightly. Clearing his throat causing both eyes on him had he said "Eliza, this is…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well you all voted, and as promised the most votes win! So...with that the winner is...-drum-roll- DEAN! -Applause- **

**If you like the story don't forget to comment, follow, blah blah. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ignoring the glares he remained cool and collective "Dude, glad you could make it. Sit, sit." Pointing towards the vacant spot next to Eliza, who now gazed at the table and neither at Roman nor the mystery person._

_"Thanks dude, sorry I'm late." She heard the cool voice say, tilting he head slightly to look beside her, he was gorgeous by wearing a black suit and black tie. What were with the entire model looking men all of a sudden, she thought._

Roman glanced at Eliza who seemed almost lost in the eyes of his best friend, it actually irked him slightly. Clearing his throat causing both eyes on him had he said "Eliza, this is Dean…" glancing over at his friend who eye humped the hell out of Eliza, giving a slight groan of annoyance "Dean this is Eliza…The one I was telling you about."

"Ah, so you're Eliza." His cool voice said while a smile appeared showing off his white teeth "It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who Roman has talked about none stop" playfully he smiled "He's like a fucking teenager, this one can't stop talking about you." Casting a glance towards Roman who sat with his hands clenched together causing the knuckles to whiten, Dean continued his no it all smile as he glanced back towards Eliza who seemed almost oblivious to Roman's reaction. She wasn't sure what to say, so she smiled and said something along the lines of "that's me…"

"So Roman here tells me you're a photographer…" he continued the conversation along as no one else said much of anything after the introductions beside Eliza whom gave a small nod and faked a smile towards Dean.

"Yeah, it's not very glamorous but it pays the bills." She idly said attempting to sound interested. With Dean sitting mere inches away left Eliza's stomach in knots, at first she thought the man Roman had in mind was maybe someone less attraction, and not so, how could she put this, screamed alpha male just as Roman had. It seemed like a deadly combination, if you had to ask her.

"Unlike Roman here, I think that's great. Rarely do you see someone so passionate about their work" he commented before picking up the tumbler filled with brown liquid, that Eliza had to guess was either whiskey, or scotch. She watched in awe as he tipped the glass to his full lips and let the liquid disappear into his mouth. Licking her suddenly dry lips she began to smile just as he had moved the glass away and placed it onto the table "Well, it's something I've always enjoyed…" her voice squeaked momentarily as she began to look for a waitress to get her own glass of liquid courage.

Roman however watched his friend with fire in his eyes, Dean knew exactly what he had in mind for tonight, and that did not involve him practically devouring his submissive, let alone in a restaurant. He would have to wait until Eliza was ready enough to have him join them. Until then he knew the rules, and bit by bit he was breaking every single of them.

Once finding a waitress and flagging her down Eliza had managed to order her own drink of rum and coke. Turning her attention back towards Roman who sat his face almost unreadable, and Dean who finished his drink and was now dangerously close to her "So…" the smell of sweet liquor escaped out of his perfect mouth "Tell me how did you and Roman manage to run in together?"

"Well…" she said looking towards Roman who sat with his arms across his large chest "I'm his sister and her fiancés photographer, obviously" she laughed softly "I had a meeting with his family when we had run in to each other and well, here we are." Deliberately she forgot to mention the tension between the two, and countless meet ups after, that was really none of his business to begin with.

"Really?" Deans' voice held a bit of shock as he glanced over at Roman who nodded "Huh, and here I thought you would have bullied your way to see her." Shaking his head he flagged for the waitress to get another drink before turning his attention back towards Roman "but seriously…you are trying to tell me that you just met her at your parents' house, and bam here you are? That's not the Roman I know."

Shrugging his heavy shoulder Roman glared down at him "Are you saying that I can't get anyone else besides bullying my way into their lives? Picking up his half full drink he swiftly shot it back, if he were to be able to tolerate tonight he would need something to loosen himself up and not 1show Eliza who he really was.

Unable to control himself Dean began to laugh as Roman sat with anger resonating from him "I just think it's funny, that's all. I mean that's cool how you met, a real love story" he sneered before continuing his onslaught of laughter.

While Dean continued to laugh Eliza glanced at Roman who sat still like a brick, looking intently at Dean taking every word he said and storing it for the future, should he need it. It seemed almost unbearably awkward as she sat unsure what to say or do without looking like a complete idiot, and the only thing that really came to mind was excusing herself to the bathroom and so she did. Slowly she got up and smiled briefly "I'll be right back…" both men stopped and looked up, Roman gave a stern nod while Dean licked his lips as he blatantly eyed Eliza.

"Take your time, Darlin'" Dean coolly said as she turned around to walk towards the restrooms with her face two shades red. Leaving the boys was the best idea she had, it wasn't like she felt uncomfortable it was more primal then anything. She could feel Deans' eyes graze her body almost as if it was a laser and Roman sat defending every word that Dean spewed. Looking into the mirror once she entered the bathroom her hair still sat perfectly, her cheeks however were still red but it looked more like she had blush on instead of actually blushing. The one mistake she had made was not taking her cellphone to call Mariana for advice, but that didn't matter she would hopefully end this sooner than later. Five minutes had passed, or at least so Eliza thought, enough time to have let whatever pass and hopefully now have it calm, cool and not filled with sexual tension radiating from Dean and oddly Roman. Patting her dress so it sat evenly again she opened the restroom down and slowly began to walk back towards the table.

A strong had grasped onto her wrist causing her to shift towards the unknown person holding her "Wait a second, Darlin'" she heard the cool voice say from behind her. Turning around slowly Dean stood with a smile plastered across his freshly shaven face.

Looking over her shoulder towards Roman who sat at the table with his phone out, clearly he was sidetracked. "What's up, Dean?" she asked turning her attention towards him with a fake smile across her face. She knew he hadn't all that much to drink besides the one drink he had when she sat at the table, and within five minutes she was sure he would maybe finish the second one that he ordered.

Pulling her close so that she disappeared behind the corner from Roman's view, "I can see why Roman likes you…" he purred. Positioning Eliza so that her back hit the wall and he stood in front of her with one hand against the wall and the other now resting on her hip he smiled "Tell me what I have to do for you to change your mind about him…"

Eliza's heart raced as he began to rub her hip with his thumb "I…" she tried to say but failed when she felt his lips graze her neck.

"I could make you happy, treat you the way you should be treated…" he whispered against her ear causing goose bumps to form along her bare arms. Noticing her reaction, he inched closer bringing his other hand that once rest against the wall to now on the other side of her hip "Just think about it. Roman will get bored of you, he always does with his submissive, it's as if he has a flavour of the week type of thing…" it wasn't meant to hurt her, but it still stung her chest to hear the words come from him, his best friend or at least so Roman claimed.

Shaking her head and bringing her hands on top of his chest, she tried with all her strength to push him off, it was no easy task even when Dean had obliged. Licking her lips as she took a deep frustrated breath she shook her head once more "I'm sorry, I made a promise with Roman, and even if he becomes bored of me as you claim I will remain with him…" her words impressed even herself as she walked passed Dean with a smug smile on top of her lips.

"You'll come running to me, once you see the real Roman…" Dean countered with his own snarky comment before entering the men's restroom.

The words chilled Eliza, was Roman not truthful with her, or was Dean trying to scare her? Either way she was content with whatever it was Roman and her had. There would be no changing and no going back. The smile still apparent on her face as she walked back to the table she had opted for Roman's side instead of sitting beside Dean. "Sorry I took so long…" she said sitting next to him which caused a grin from Roman.

"Don't be sorry…" patting her thigh softly he picked up his glass letting the liquid roll into his mouth. Giving a satisfied smile as he placed the glass back onto the table he looked over at Eliza "So, what do you think about Dean?"

"He seems nice…" were the only words that came out of her mouth, not that she found him oddly attractive from his dirty blonde hair that curled ever so slightly, to his blue eyes that seemed brighter than normal, or the way his lips seemed so damn kissable, no she wouldn't mention any of that.

Smirking Roman bent down slightly "I think he likes you…" nipping her ear "we could have a lot of fun with him…" he ended by flicking his tongue against her ear causing her to groan slightly, that was the only answer he required.

"Good for him, it doesn't mean that I feel the same way…" she hissed before pulling back from his embrace "I told you no when you had first asked me and yet here I am thinking this was actually something else..." she paused looking at the amused grin that played across his beautiful face, "Do I look like some kind of idiot that would just jump on the train even though I said no before?"

Shaking his head his grin dropped "No, you don't." his tone darkened as he continued in his hushed whisper "Think of it more a courtesy that I asked you in the first place. As your Dom I have the say, and you just have to nod that pretty head of yours." He watched her expression change as he spoke his words, it almost made him satisfied to know he could have this effect on her "sure you said no, but I won't take that as an answer without telling me why. Remember Eliza this is how we work, you can't give some short ass answer and hope that will work." Just as he finished his last word Dean walked up to the table to see a noticeably shaken Eliza sitting beside Roman.

"How about another round of drinks?" he asked sitting down across from them in hopes that would help calm the unnerved static of electricity that seemed to spark between them. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the waitress, circling his fingers to indicate a round of drinks Dean looked back over to Roman and Eliza.

"Actually…I should get going…" she whispered in attempt to fight back the tears as she stood from her seat, walk around to where she first sat to grab her purse.

"Awe come on Darlin'" Dean said placing his hand on top of hers "One drink, that's all I ask."

Lifting his finger to indicate just one more Eliza shook her head "No, I should go. It was nice to meet you Dean…" looking over at Roman she nodded her head "See you later" it wasn't a question more a statement, with no real meaning behind it.

Roman watched as she left the bar and unlike any other normal person he remained seated while he drank the smooth liquor, he didn't have time for her behaviour it seemed almost childish in his eyes.

Dean continued to watch the curvy Eliza walk out of the bar, he was completely mesmerized by the way her hips sashayed back and forth and the way her hair seem to follow the same movement. It was almost hypnotizing. Running a hand under his jaw he looked back at Roman "So what was all that about? I leave for a second and you have the girl almost in tears…you really are a ruthless fucker when it comes to woman."

"She just needed to be put in her place, that's all…I don't give a fuck if I hurt her poor feelings." His smug smile appeared as he tipped the glass on to his lips to finish the harsh tasting liquid.

Shaking his head Dean picked his own glass up "She seems really fresh to all of this…You really should be more kind to her." He idly commented silently before taking a sip of his own drink.

Roman's nostril's flared in anger as Dean spoke what were true words, slamming the glass down in pure rage he leaned forward "The fuck do you know about any of this, you're just as ruthless as I am. So don't go flapping your fucking lips when it just makes you sound like a hypocrite"

"Everything okay over here boys?" a female voice broke their intense glares towards each other. Roman smiled almost immediately when he took a lazy elevator stare to the waitress "everything is fine, Darlin'. How about another round for my bro and I" Dean said with a smile of his own as he passed his empty glass to the waitress.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress smiled before turning back towards the bar, leaving both men with each other.

Dean watched intently as the waitress walked away, there was something about her that made him to want to grip her hips and fuck her senseless, but that wasn't the point of the night. Turning his attention back towards Roman who looked at the door instead of the perky waitress "So, you're not going to see if she's okay…" Dean commented before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"She's fine…" he said taking his eyes off the door "What about you? How are you doing?" Trying to take the tension off of him, and Eliza, Roman was hopeful his change of subject would help.

Shrugging his shoulders Dean sighed "You know the usual bullshit…"

"Yeah…I hear that…" Roman idly commented as his eyes lingered back towards the door.


End file.
